


Стратосфера

by daana, Spicebox



Series: Стратосфера [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Так оно и началось – тогда, три года назад, на верхнем краю Стратосферы. Его внимание привлек хрупкий нарядный аэроплан непривычно мягкой, обтекаемой формы – и Мукуро захотел его себе»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Башня

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации Кетте

 

**Башня. Пролог**

 

_Мукуро_

Кёя раздавал по две. Карты ложились на стол ровно и четко, а ветер выл и бился в тонкую пленку облачной сферы.

Когда карт в ровных стопках перед ними стало четырнадцать, Кёя отложил колоду и откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза.

– Разыграем ход? – спросил Мукуро.

– Начинай, – Кёя сделал приглашающий жест.

Несколько минут назад, когда стены кают-компании упали, открепившись от корпуса (странная конструкция, Мукуро никогда раньше с такой не сталкивался, да и зачем она), и ветер ворвался в помещение, предметы даже не шелохнулись. Если приглядеться, в кают-компании нечему было переворачиваться и улетать. Узкие диваны и стол были прикреплены к полу, бар – наглухо закрыт стеклом. И даже светильник висел не на мягком шнуре, а крепился к длинной стальной полосе. Разумеется, конструкция светильника не имела ничего общего с газовыми рожками Дна – в тонкой металлической оправе переливался и сиял кристалл пламени.

– Ты часто так делаешь, опускаешь стены, – заметил Мукуро. – Зачем? Это опасно.

Он взял карты со стола – не плохие, не хорошие. Нормальные.

– Часто, да, – кивнул Кёя. – Вызываю сферу и отдыхаю. Никто не беспокоит.

Мукуро растянул губы в улыбке. Открытое пространство Стратосферы по обе стороны напоминало ему о Вендикаре. Взял карту из колоды. Ему пришел Штиль – на карте было изображено кладбище кораблей, обломки тонули в ночном небе. Собирать верхнюю семерку Старшего Аркана? Или все-таки Первых?

Помедлив, он положил в сброс Аркобалено Солнца.

Кёя взял его – собирает нижнюю семерку? Или это блеф? Стратосфера тревожила, но немного успокаивало то, что Кёя не стал бы рисковать своим единственным телом, да еще и перед атакой на, подумать только, Вендикаре.

Серая игла Вендикаре скользнула вдоль правого борта – они разворачивались. В кают-компанию зашел Кусакабэ. Шагнул из рубки, легко продавливая облачную сферу, и Мукуро снова задумался о надежности тонкого пузыря.

Да какая разница.

Кёя скинул карту Деймона Спейда.

Взять ее сейчас – и на руках будет пять Первых.

– «Намимори Хай» подходит с юга, «Намимори Мидл» за нами по курсу, пятерки Звезд Намимори ждут приказа, «Намимори Тимбер»…

– Почему они все «намимори»? – спросил Мукуро; ровный голос Кусакабэ раздражал.

– Семейная традиция, – улыбнулся Кёя и встал, засовывая карты в карман сюртука. – Скоро вернусь.

– Колоду с собой возьми! – с досадой воскликнул Мукуро. – Я у тебя в любом случае выиграю.

Последние слова он говорил закрытой двери.

Мукуро вздохнул и посмотрел на улыбающегося Деймона Спейда. Интересно, сколько утренних часов он уделял своему геометрически безупречному пробору?

Это если допустить, что Первые, как и Аркобалено, вообще когда-то существовали.

 

От скуки Мукуро представил, как Кёя сейчас стоит в рубке, поглаживает безупречный узел шейного платка и бросает в раструб громкой связи отрывистые команды. «Намимори такая направо, намимори сякая налево, а все остальные сто намимори – вперед, хоть лбом пробейте защиту Вендикаре». Все остальные сто?

Мукуро удивленно моргнул и покрутил головой. Боковое зрение его не подвело – небо в просветах пестрило черными точками аэропланов.

Сумасшедший. Мукуро снова вздохнул – глубоко, раскрывая рот – и вдруг понял: в кают-компании стало слишком душно. Аркобалено Солнца смотрел на него из сноса хитрыми черными глазами, кривил тонкие губы, выглядывая из-за туза Тумана.

Мукуро расстегнул пилотскую куртку и, подумав, снял кожаные перчатки.

Душно.

Дверь открылась, и через порог кают-компании шагнул Кёя. Остановился на мгновение, а потом неприятно прищурился, входя в сферу:

– Что, уже раздеваешься?

– Весь горю от нетерпения, – ответил Мукуро и засунул перчатки в карман куртки. А потом, дождавшись, когда Кёя сядет на диван, достал карту из колоды и накрыл Деймона Спейда Асари.

Кёя приподнял бровь, молча достал карты. Потянулся к колоде, скинул Лампо.

Мукуро расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Небо в просветах очистилось, ускорение мягко надавило на спину.

– Что, началось? – спросил Мукуро.

– Да.

– А сам отсиживаешься на Намигарден?

– Ты же ее захватил, – напомнил Кёя. – Мы с Кусакабэ – твои заложники.

Заложники, ну да. Мукуро даже разозлился. Этот фарс начал надоедать. Он дотронулся до сознания медиумов, проверяя – весь экипаж Намигарден оставался под его контролем. Как же, весь. Он мог остановить пламяпаровой двигатель Намигарден, но он не мог остановить Кёю.

Кёю, который ударил, как кулаком, всей своей эскадрой, не считаясь с абсолютной защитой Вендикаре.

Ударил, как в уличной драке.

– Точно, – ответил Мукуро. – Вы мои заложники.

Поднял карту из колоды. Сегодня ему везло на Дождь. Сбросил с руки семерку Урагана.

Кёя послушно ее взял – идеальный заложник.

И тут же выложил три семерки.

– Душно, – сказал Мукуро и поднял карту из колоды. «Стратосфера».

– Облачная сфера не пропускает воздух, – ответил Кёя. И, усмехаясь, добавил: – Мы давно не виделись.

На его щеках, обычно бледных, появился легкий румянец. Он встал, снял сюртук – рубашка вспыхнула белым, таким ослепительно белым, что закружилась голова. Или это сказывается нехватка воздуха?

Мукуро сбросил двойку Грозы.

– «Держись за штурвал или лови птиц», – процитировал Кёя старую картежную присказку. Мукуро ухмыльнулся:

– Стараюсь.

– Выпьешь? Могу угостить.

– Твой ход, Кёя.

Мукуро заставил себя прервать глубокий вдох.

Кёя сел, потянул за узел шейного платка. Намигарден тряхнуло. Игла Вендикаре приблизилась, теперь она была похожа на огромную колонну.

– Зачем тебе это, Кёя? – тихо спросил Мукуро. Он не ожидал ответа, но Кёя, потянувшись за картой, так же тихо ответил:

– Чтобы окончательно тебя уничтожить.

И сбросил шестерку Небесных Козырей.

 

Правильно, Кёя хотел его уничтожить. А сам он хотел уничтожить Кёю, поставить его на колени и смотреть, как тот, отчаявшийся, дрожит от бессильной ярости. Весь в его власти.

Да, так оно и было.

Так оно и началось – тогда, три года назад, на верхнем краю Стратосферы. Его внимание привлек хрупкий нарядный аэроплан непривычно мягкой, обтекаемой формы – и Мукуро захотел его себе.

Он тогда не знал, что Звезды Намимори только кажутся хрупкими, а отстраненная вежливость пилота обманчива и таит за собой непреклонную стальную неприязнь.

Хибари Кёе не были нужны ни деньги, ни кристаллы, на деловое предложение он ответил прямым в челюсть. Мукуро разбил Звезду Намимори об стену над его головой, а Кёя, чудом увернувшийся от обломков, разбил голову его любимого медиума об ту же самую стену. Мукуро даже успел увидеть, как брызнули мозги из расколотого черепа.

Все-таки его вежливость была обманчива.

Где-то в глубине души Мукуро был привязан к Ланчии.

Впервые за очень долгое время он почувствовал обиду и злость. Никто не мог ломать его игрушки.

 

Так оно началось – но посмотрите только на этих злейших врагов. Ненормально. С этим Кёей кто угодно станет ненормальным.

Мукуро потянулся за картой; неожиданно его отвлекло неприятное, тянущее ощущение. Что-то выключало, отрезало его медиумов – одного за другим. Он сбросил мелкую карту с руки и оглядел расслабленно сидевшего на диване Кёю. Тот казался увлеченным игрой.

– Груз доставили, – заглянул из рубки Кусакабэ.

– Уходим, – ответил Кёя.

 

Намигарден начала разворот; вот мелькнул фрагмент Вендикаре, вдавленная, развороченная взрывом поверхность, пятна копоти, а потом стены медленно поползли вверх. Кают-компания снова стала цельной. Зашумели воздуховоды, помещение наполнилось скрипами, мерным постукиванием, отдаленным гулом пламени – это Кёя наконец убрал облачную сферу.

Он взял карту. Он выглядел скучающим, даже зевнул и взъерошил волосы, откинув голову назад – под ослабленным узлом платка мелькнула шея.

Кажется, Кёя собрался закончить игру.

Вдруг Мукуро вспомнил его недавние слова – «вызываю сферу и отдыхаю» – и по наитию, будто его что-то толкнуло, создал иллюзию пустоты. Их окружило небо – синее, такого глубокого и чистого оттенка, какой можно наблюдать только у верхней границы Стратосферы ближе к полудню.

У верхней границы Стратосферы с одиннадцати до двенадцати на нулевом уровне воздушной тюрьмы Вендикаре.

Кёя замер, держась за карту, которую почти уже вытащил из стопки. Серые глаза распахнулись, приоткрылись губы.

– Твой ход, – напомнил Мукуро.

Кёя не глядя уронил карту. «Ночь», недостающая карта верхней семерки.

Мукуро бросил открытые карты на стол и сказал:

– Я выиграл.

Кёя никак не отреагировал – смотрел сквозь него, утопая в иллюзии, и мечтательно улыбался.

– Я выиграл, – с раздражением повторил Мукуро и почувствовал, как тает сознание последнего медиума. Пора было уходить. Хоть через люк, хоть как, только вот «Скайларк» бросать жалко. Может, удастся добраться до посадочной площадки? Пройти через всю Намигарден? Можно было бы использовать Кёю, и Мукуро почти решился – в этот момент спасение двухместного аэроплана казалось ему чем-то неизмеримо более важным, чем их с Кёей странная вражда. Но Кёя вдруг встал и сказал:

– Пойдем.

Коридор освещали все те же кристаллы пламени, забранные в решетки; у стен стояли баки, лежал балласт в мешках, бухты канатов. И еще там лежали люди – Мукуро не замедлил шаг, но про себя покачал головой, удивленный изобретательностью Кёи и своей непредусмотрительностью. Что могло помешать Кусакабэ вызвать подмогу?

Только вот Кёя так же его недооценивал, как и он сам – Кёю. Как он там сказал? «Мы давно не виделись». Мукуро проходил мимо бесчувственных медиумов, и те дергались, шевелились. Поднимались на ноги неровными рваными движениями. Доставали из пустоты призрачные трезубцы. Какие-то пять минут – и все закончилось. Вернуть себе Намигарден оказалось даже проще, чем захватить.

Теперь за ними шла небольшая процессия.

«Выкуси, – подумал Мукуро. – Ты у меня на крючке, Кёя».

Кёя, шедший рядом, невозмутимо заметил:

– Они похожи на оживших мертвецов.

Мукуро усмехнулся:

– Мне нравится командовать ожившими мертвецами.

– Да, пожалуй, – ответил Кёя. Они вышли в ангар – холод, казалось, проникал даже сквозь одежду, и Мукуро потянул застежку куртки вверх, поднял воротник. Посреди ангара стоял большой аэроплан, вокруг него, ничего не подозревая, суетились какие-то люди, спускали из кабины объемный и, по-видимому, хрупкий груз. Мукуро шагнул вперед. Обернулся на Кёю; тот стоял, привалившись к стене, засунув руки в карманы, и выглядел до неприличия довольным. Будто не замечал медиумов, которые окружили его со всех сторон.

Мукуро пригляделся – и понял причину его довольства: на полу ангара лежало его собственное тело. Ситуация казалась патовой: у него – Кёина Намигарден, у Кёи – его тело.

И что дальше?

А потом на посадочную площадку опустился «Скайларк». Прокатился вдоль линии разметки, притормозил в ангаре. Крышка кабины откинулась, и из аэроплана выпрыгнул человек.

– В целости и сохранности, Хибари-сан! – с энтузиазмом отчитался он.

– Меняемся? – спросил Кёя.

Мукуро неопределенно кивнул, подошел к телу. Перевернул на спину: не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд. Вот еще один интересный вопрос: зачем Хибари Кёе понадобилось его тело настолько, что тот не остановился перед штурмом Вендикаре? Зачем так сложно мстить?

Он поднял тело, перекинул через плечо – не такое уж и тяжелое! – и понес к «Скайларку». Устроив груз на пассажирском сидении, взял со спинки кресла длинный белый шарф, накинул уже на шею и вдруг остановился. Улететь вот так?

Да ни за что.

Мукуро спрыгнул вниз и пошел к Кёе. Тот наблюдал за его движениями, показная расслабленность мгновенно сменилась настороженностью.

Мукуро широко улыбнулся и, крепко обняв Кёю, воскликнул:

– Твои доброта и великодушие меня покорили, дорогой капитан! Чем же тебе отплатить?

– Нарываешься, – едва слышно произнес Кёя. Он весь будто одеревенел.

– Нечего было стоять с таким видом, – шепнул на ухо Мукуро. Кёя вздохнул, пошевелился – так, что оборвалось дыхание, а в голове мелькнуло восхищенное: «Сейчас такое начнется!»

И вдруг потерся щекой о щеку – медленным и каким-то сонным движением. Мукуро отпрянул. Что это на него нашло? А Кёя стоял серьезный и хмурый, только уголок рта предательски дергался. Ах, сукин сын! Да он же вовсю развлекается. Ничего, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

 

С видом полным достоинства Мукуро развернулся и пошел к «Скайларку». Залез в кабину, надел перчатки, и, уже разворачиваясь, крикнул:

– До скорой встречи, Кёя! Береги себя! И хорошо ухаживай за моей Намигарден!

И выехал из ангара, отрываясь от взлетной полосы, на ходу опуская крышку кабины.

Кажется, вслед ему что-то полетело.


	2. Штиль

_ _

_Кёя_

Сверху кладбище небесных кораблей было похоже на темное пятно, кляксу на белом фоне облачного слоя. Кёя начал снижаться, глядя на анемометр – скорость ветра ожидаемо падала. «Входишь в зону Штиля, – вспомнил он, – глушишь двигатель, оставляешь только пламя. Остальное Штиль сделает сам». Ветер упал до нуля. Двигатель затих, и «звезда-пять» легла в плотный неподвижный воздух, начав – не падать, как невольно ожидал Кёя, но медленно опускаться по широкой спирали. Её тянуло туда, где сгрудились, превратившись в безжизненный остров, скелеты дирижаблей, крылья и расколотые кабины легких аэропланов, обломки боевых машин, когда-то взорвавшихся над кладбищем или неподалеку – Штиль поглощал все, чему не хватало сил сопротивляться.

Кёя смотрел вниз, выбирая место для посадки; ровная и пустая посадочная платформа, оставшаяся от потерпевшего крушение корабля, его устроила, теперь оставалось только дождаться, когда «звезда» окажется над ней, и при этом не уснуть от скуки.

 

«Вообще-то там довольно опасно, – вспомнил Кёя неуверенный, почти извиняющийся голос Савады Цунаёси. – Но тебе, Хибари-сан, это не грозит».

Кёя поморщился, передернул плечами; каждая встреча с Савадой оставляла у него ощущение брезгливого разочарования. «Вонгола», сильнейшая эскадра Стратосферы, не заслуживала такого капитана – слишком осторожного, слишком дружелюбного, слишком... нет, все-таки не трусливого. Трусливый не прилетал бы в гости на «Намимори Гарден» без приглашения и одобрения – обычно так поступали только глупцы, безумцы и Рокудо Мукуро. Или Рокудо Мукуро следовало отнести к безумцам, а не выносить в отдельную категорию? Кёя поморщился снова и вернулся к размышлениям о Саваде.

Капитан «Вонголы» злоупотреблял терпением Кёи нечасто, об услугах просил далеко не в каждый свой визит – но всякий раз являлся с какими-нибудь новостями. Иногда бессмысленными, иногда устаревшими или уже известными Кёе. В этот раз Кёя тоже не ожидал ничего интересного.

– Дирижабль «Анджело» входил в эскадру Джильо Неро, – Савада так печально смотрел в чайную чашку, как будто потерял собственный транспорт, а не рассказывал об аварии чужого.

– Черный и белый, черная лилия на эмблеме, – машинально поддержал разговор Кёя, вспоминая отчеты разведчиков. Крушение в секторе Дождя, причина неизвестна. Слишком далеко от обычных маршрутов Намигарден, слишком мало информации, ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать.

– ...схема сети, – Савада перестал рассматривать чаинки и потянулся к чайнику. – Я это знаю, потому что ее хотел получить Гокудера. Но он сейчас занят, а время дорого. Если об этом узнает кто-нибудь еще...

– Схема сети, – повторил Кёя и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Хочешь, чтобы я за ней сбегал и принес тебе?

– Хибари-сан, – Савада поднял глаза и улыбнулся. – Когда ты в последний раз был на Дне?

– Мне нечего там делать, – бросил Кёя, сдерживая мгновенно вскипевшее раздражение. – Кусакабэ пропускают через Око Бури. Этого достаточно.

– Те, кто выполняет приказы, не могут нести ответственность за чужую волю, – Савада говорил так размеренно, будто зачитывал чьи-то слова. Впрочем, в определенном смысле так оно и было. – Все, чего я смог добиться, извини. Они не преследуют твою эскадру и никого из твоего экипажа. Вся вина лежит только на тебе. Но тебя Вендиче не пропустят – ни вниз, ни обратно.

– И на том спасибо, – сквозь зубы процедил Кёя. Фарфоровая чашка в руке казалась все более хрупкой, Кёя медленно и осторожно опустил ее на блюдце. – Остальное тебя не касается.

Савада не дрогнул.

– Поэтому я не спрашиваю, зачем ты тогда штурмовал Вендикаре, – он пожал плечами. – Ни разу не спрашивал. Но есть и другие пути вниз. Неохраняемые. Я подумал, лучше пусть эта схема попадет к тебе, чем к кому-то еще. Я ошибся?

– Значит, обломки «Анджело» попали в Штиль. – Кёя помолчал, прикидывая расстояние. – Вниз от маяка Дождя, почти на границе с сетью.

– Ты там не был, – Савада не спрашивал, он говорил утвердительно. – Тогда я тебе расскажу, что там.

– А ты был? – Кёя почувствовал, что бровь сама собой ползет вверх.

– Гокудера и Ямамото были, – не смутился Савада. – То, что мне нужно знать, я знаю.

Иногда Кёе казалось, что капитан «Вонголы» все-таки достоин своей эскадры.

 

«Звезда-пять» на мгновение замерла прямо над платформой: можно было заходить на посадку. Кёя не стал включать двигатель, сел на пламени. Уже остановив аэроплан в конце платформы, перед подрагивающим пузырем истлевшей оболочки, заметил краем глаза черные лилии по левую руку. Корпус «Анджело» – то, что от него осталось – виднелся из-под лохмотьев ткани и тускло блестящих лент алюминия: судя по всему, его оболочка взорвалась при крушении, накрыв гондолу обрывками.

Кёя сдвинул очки на лоб, откинул колпак кабины, и холод тут же лизнул открытую кожу колючим языком. Холод был таким же, как везде, – недобрым и живым. Все остальное здесь было мертвым.

Платформа еле ощутимо качнулась под ногами, когда он спрыгнул из кабины. Застегнул доверху куртку, огляделся – и не сразу понял, что кажется ему странным, таким странным, что не хочется оставаться здесь ни на секунду дольше нужного. Не было ветра.

Одно дело – знать, что в Штиле нет ветра, другое – почувствовать самому. Воздух почти не двигался, как на Дне в безветренную погоду, хотя Кёя смутно помнил, как это; или как в каюте за прочными стенами; или как в облачной сфере. Здесь не было ни сферы, ни стен – и все же ледяной воздух лежал над кладбищем неподвижной пеленой. Кёя почти рывком сдернул себя с места и пошел сквозь эту пелену к «Анджело».

Тяжелая гондола раздвинула соседние останки, но просела неглубоко – вход расчищать почти не пришлось. Достав из поясной сумки фонарь, Кёя шагнул в темный, пахнущий пылью коридор, огляделся. Пригибаясь, чтобы пройти под лопнувшими и проткнувшими обшивку каркасными прутьями, направился к кают-компании: начинать обыск имело смысл с нее.

 

«Что бы здесь ни произошло, – думал Кёя пять минут спустя, машинально осматривая привинченные к полу шкафчики, выбивая замки из ящиков тяжелого письменного стола, пустых или заполненных всякой ненужной ерундой, – это произошло быстро. И не случайно».

Никто не забрал ценности: из одного шкафчика, и так перекошенного при падении дирижабля, высыпались мерцающей грудой женские украшения, стоило только открыть дверцу. В другом обнаружилась пачка купюр, целое состояние для Дна. Под креслом, в изломе ковра, Кёя нашел кожаную перчатку с правой руки, тоже женскую. В гондоле не было трупов, или все они были спрятаны по каютам – но кают-компания носила явные следы борьбы.

Занятый обыском, Кёя перестал замечать холод; стянул шлем вместе с очками, бросил на диван, расстегнул ворот куртки. Из очередного ящика достал стопку карт: воздушные течения, секторы маяков, карта звездного неба – странно было бы ждать, что схема сети будет вот так просто лежать между обычными картами, но проверить все же следовало.

За шорохом плотной старой бумаги он не услышал шаги – а может быть, их просто невозможно было услышать.

– Я бы мог сказать «какая неожиданная встреча, дорогой капитан», – раздался голос, который Кёя узнал мгновенно, на первом же выдохе, первом звуке, – но я видел твой аэроплан, когда садился.

Кёя обернулся. Почти с усилием – наверное, Штиль был этому виной: в ушах еще отдавалось эхо, движения получались резкими и в то же время медлительными. Мукуро стоял в дверях кают-компании – без шлема, с неизменным белым шарфом поверх куртки, в тонких, почти не греющих перчатках с надетыми поверх кольцами. Смотрел холодно, холоднее, чем смотрит на хрупкие кораблики в своих ладонях Стратосфера. Кёя моргнул и разозлился, отгоняя неуместную сентиментальность.

– Значит, видел «звезду»? – он бросил пачку карт на диван, взялся за отворот перчатки, готовый освободить боевое кольцо. – Разворачивался бы и летел мимо. Я бы на твоем месте так и сделал.

Мукуро рассмеялся, и холод как будто ушел из его взгляда – или спрятался, затаился в глубине.

– Врешь, – сказал он и легко шагнул в кают-компанию. – Ты бы на моем месте тоже сел и пошел поздороваться. Давно не виделись, Кёя, так ты в прошлый раз говорил?

– Что тебе здесь понадобилось?

Кёя чувствовал, как злость растет, расцветает и уже почти готова выплеснуться разрушительной волной. Напоминание про «прошлый раз» было лишним – а небрежное замечание Мукуро о том, что бы он, Кёя, сделал, увидев с воздуха «звезду-два», перекрашенную и с этим дурацким названием на борту, укололо остро и болезненно, сильнее, чем задевали прежние шутки; он что, действительно пошел бы здороваться? Что за чушь. Он пошел бы драться.

– О, – Мукуро рассеянно осматривал кают-компанию, провел кончиками пальцев по открытой дверце шкафчика, посмотрел под ноги. – Может, мне просто нравится, когда не дует. Дай, думаю, залечу в Штиль, отдохну от сквозняков. Как тебе такая версия?

– Ну хватит, – Кёя сделал два шага, сам не чувствуя движения – было оно стремительным или невероятно медленным? Почему Мукуро не увернулся – не успел или не хотел? – сгреб куртку на груди Мукуро, сминая шарф, встряхнул. – Больше не сбежишь.

– Да я ведь только что пришел, – ласково сказал Мукуро, глядя сверху вниз, улыбаясь насмешливо и со странным, неприятным пониманием. – К тому же ты так рад меня видеть.

Он поднял руку и мягко опустил ее на сжатый Кёин кулак, стиснул пальцы в издевательском приветствии. Злость взорвалась пламенем; Кёя оттолкнул его от себя – нет, отшвырнул: пламя усилило толчок, и Мукуро, взмахнув руками, так и не изменив выражения лица, влетел спиной в переборку рядом с перекошенным шкафчиком; в хрупкую, как оказалось, переборку. Охнул, провалился сквозь обломки в темную нишу, сполз по стенке и уселся на пол. Тряхнул головой и начал подниматься, ухватившись за край ниши. Кёя следил за его неловкими движениями с удовольствием, злость оседала, сворачиваясь внутри – а потом Мукуро поднял другую руку, которую до сих пор держал за спиной, и в этой руке был плотный белый конверт.

– Смотри-ка ты, – сказал он, поднося конверт к глазам, – а тут печать Вендиче.

 

 

_Мукуро_

Сквозь прорехи в обшивке «Анджело» заглядывал Штиль: деревянные обломки, тусклые латунные детали, лохмотья ткани и кожи висели в густом неподвижном воздухе. Пахло смертной тоской и бумажной пылью, и даже холод открытой Стратосферы не обжигал, а вкрадчиво запускал пальцы куда-то под сердце.

Обстановка навевала навязчивые мысли о всякой ерунде вроде смерти или вечности, но яростный взгляд Хибари Кёи, вцепившегося в плотный бумажный конверт, делал жизнь вполне сносной штукой.

Мукуро потянул конверт на себя – уступать он тоже не собирался – и спросил:

– Мародерствуешь, дорогой капитан?

А Кёя вдруг вместо того, чтобы снова кинуться в драку, успокоился – или просто взял себя в руки. «Или начал поддаваться Штилю», – с отстраненной неприязнью подумал Мукуро, глядя на расстегнутую у ворота куртку. Шлем с очками валялись, брошенные, на диване. Точно Штиль.

Да какая разница.

Кёя удобнее перехватил конверт, усмехнулся:

– Здесь есть еще три целых переборки.

– Пустые угрозы, – отмахнулся Мукуро.

– Проверим? Отпусти.

– Сам отпусти.

Мукуро потянул конверт на себя.

– Порвешь – убью, – предостерег Кёя и шагнул вперед, ослабляя давление на непрочную бумагу.

– Тебе так нужна эта схема?

– Схема? – Кёя приподнял бровь. – Что ты еще знаешь?

«Да, нужна, – кивнул своим мыслям Мукуро. – Ты точно знал, куда и за чем идешь».

– Так, кое-что по мелочи, – небрежно бросил он. – К тому же я первым увидел этот конверт.

– А я первым сюда пришел, – возразил Кёя и дернул конверт на себя, но Мукуро был настороже: он подался вперед, а потом толкнул Кёю к стене.

Кёя выругался и посмотрел под ноги. Мукуро, не отпуская конверта и на всякий случай придерживая Кёю за плечо, проследил за взглядом: у самой стены, полускрытый потрепанной тетрадью в кожаном переплете, стоял небольшой сейф.

– Ушибся? – с деланным сочувствием спросил Мукуро.

– Интересно... – пробормотал Кёя.

Посмотрел на конверт, потом снова на сейф. Пнул его ногой – сейф остался неподвижным, только тетрадь, лежащая поверх бумаг, от удара покачнулась и свалилась, раскрываясь. Листы были исписаны мелким убористым почерком, поля пестрили пометками.

– Прикручен намертво, – сказал Мукуро. – Как неудачно, что у тебя занята одна рука.

Кёя помолчал. А потом поднял голову – взгляд холодных серых глаз словно отталкивал – и негромко произнес:

– Мы могли бы договориться.

 

Неожиданно Мукуро почувствовал, как поплыло восприятие. Еще недавно прямой и цельный, мир распался на фрагменты: рваные прорехи в обшивке «Анджело» – щепки и металлические прутья каркаса топорщились иглами; на столе в кают-компании в вазе поникли высохшие бурые розы. Декоративный фонарь – тонкое стекло будто завернуто в латунное кружево – перевернутый, валялся на полу, кристалл внутри рассыпался в пыль. Теплая, подбитая ватой форменная шинель лежала на спинке дивана. Ковер пошел складками – слишком резко отодвинули тяжелое кресло, вставая.

Картина боя промелькнула перед его глазами. Темные пятна на бордовой ткани ковра. Зияющая пустота вместо двери – должно быть, раньше там была рубка. «Анджело» уже разваливался на куски, когда его все-таки взяли на абордаж.

– ...Или я тебя убью и заберу себе и схемы, и сейф, – услышал Мукуро недовольный Кёин голос.

– Да, давай договоримся, – сказал Мукуро, встряхнув головой. Это просто действие Штиля, жадной, вечно голодной твари, усыпляющей жертв своим убогим подобием вечности.

– Ты меня не слушал, – нахмурился Кёя.

– Ты предложил поделить схемы и вдвоем расправиться с сейфом, – ответил Мукуро. – И да, я тебя не слушал.

Кёя собрался было что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал и буркнул:

– Его придется отпилить от палубы.

– Ладно, отпилим, – рассеянно кивнул Мукуро.

– Отпусти конверт, – сказал Кёя. – Договорились же.

Хибари Кёю можно было упрекнуть во многих вещах, но только не в вероломстве. Мукуро разжал пальцы, все еще продолжая держать его за плечо, но Кёя вдруг оцепенело повел головой, оглядывая нишу тайника. Молчание все тянулось и тянулось, Кёя смотрел в пролом, не двигаясь и почти не дыша, и Мукуро встряхнул его, приводя в чувство.

– Штиль, – пояснил он. – Здесь всегда так. Зазеваешься – он тебя тут же прихватит.

Мукуро шагнул назад, наклонился, поднимая тетрадь.

Кёя встряхнулся всем телом, как собака, сбрасывая оцепенение. Достал пламенный резак из сумки на поясе и опустился на пол перед сейфом.

– Помочь? – спросил Мукуро.

– Вот, подержи, – Кёя, не оборачиваясь, протянул ему конверт. «В чем угодно, только не в вероломстве». Будь он хоть немного менее безупречным...

Правая передняя ножка сейфа отломилась, Кёя взялся за корпус и покачал в стороны. Сейф не поддавался.

Мукуро хмыкнул и заглянул в тетрадь:

 

«...порой мне кажется, что этот мир, эта утопия, которую вы создали, – всего лишь пародия на свободу. У свободы нет границ, тогда зачем нам сеть, отрезавшая Стратосферу от Дна? Свобода бесформенна – но вы насадили Стратосферу на ось Вендикаре, превратив небо в огромный детский волчок. Свободе не нужны...»

– Ты здесь не в первый раз, – заметил Кёя и вытащил из-под сейфа вторую отпиленную ножку.

– Вроде того, – уклончиво ответил Мукуро.

Кто был автором этих заметок? Кто бы ни был, тетрадь стоило прихватить с собой.

Мукуро перелистнул несколько страниц назад.

 

«Теологи Стратосферы и агностики Стратосферы. Одни поклоняются искаженной реальности Старшего Аркана, другие играют в Таро на деньги».

– Слышал, Кёя? – окликнул его Мукуро. – Тут осуждают азартные игры.

– Правильно делают, – сквозь зубы бросил Кёя, плечом навалившись на сейф. – Помоги, чего встал.

Мукуро наклонился, заглядывая через плечо, и в этот момент услышал сухой треск моторов. А потом что-то гулко ухнуло и заскрипело, заскрежетало.

«Анджело» покачнулся. Мукуро выглянул из пролома – правая обшивка кают-компании зияла рваными дырами. Свежими дырами.

– У нас гости, – он тронул Кёю за спину. Тот развернулся, поднимаясь; кажется, у него снова испортилось настроение. Бросил раздраженно:

– Ты что, не знаешь, как принимать гостей?

Мукуро вздохнул.

– Забудь ты про этот сейф. Пора линять.

– Линять? – осклабился Кёя. Зубами потянул перчатку, стащил – кольца на пальцах вспыхнули тускло и зло. Вышел из тайника.

Он ничего не знал о Штиле. Он даже не думал о том, что кладбище кораблей держится лишь на одной воздушной подушке. О том, что хватит неосторожного движения, чтобы рухнуть на сеть вместе с обломками «Анджело». А уж сеть сработает как надо – сожжет все, что поймает.

В небе парили белые аэропланы. Белые и далекие, как птицы на карте Таро. Но вот один зашел в атаку, и Кёя шагнул ему навстречу, расстегивая манжет куртки, нащупывая браслет на левой руке.

Они сейчас тут все разнесут.

«Скайларк» ждал на площадке по левому борту, защищенный корпусом «Анджело», и нужно было уходить, пока не поздно, но Кёя...

Искалеченный дирижабль тряхнуло залпом, а потом платформа, на которой стояла Кёина «звезда», хрустнула и обрушилась вниз.

А «Скайларк» все еще ждал по левому борту.

Кёя выругался и треснул кольцом по браслету. Его объяло пламя, языки отделялись и, превращаясь в игольчатые сферы, взлетали в небо. Над головой снова загрохотало, по потолку пробежали трещины.

– Вот как нужно принимать гостей, – обернулся Кёя, на его лице застыл оскал, под ногами вспучивалась палуба. Мукуро дернул его за куртку, притягивая к себе; на том месте, где только что стоял Кёя, раскрылась трещина. В проломе под ногами белели облака, а над ними серебряной проволокой переливалась сеть.

– Уходим! – заорал Мукуро ему в ухо. Кёя, не разворачиваясь, ударил локтем в солнечное сплетение и, перепрыгнув через дыру, потянулся к браслету.

Белые аэропланы красиво осыпались вниз, опадали нежными лепестками куски обшивки.

Коротко вспыхивали, долетев до сети.

А сверху уже заходило новое звено.

 

Штиль приходил в движение – в последнее, гибельное движение, – искореженные остовы и разбитые платформы вздрагивали в агонии, воздух, перенасыщенный пламенем, больше не мог их удерживать.

«Анджело» тяжело вздохнул, выпуская воздух из рубок, заскрипел – и медленно пошел вниз.

– Слышишь, ты! – зло крикнул Мукуро, пробираясь к разлому. – Сейчас тут все развалится! Я пошел! А ты можешь попрыгать на сети, если тебе так хочется!

Кёя обернулся – и будто весь воздух разом выбило из груди, такое растерянное у него было лицо.

– Пойдем, – тихо, сам себя не слыша в этом шуме, сказал Мукуро и протянул ему руку.

Спустя мгновение чужие пальцы скользнули под рукав, легли на запястье, сжались. Мукуро кивнул, нащупывая запястье, – если часть платформы обрушится, пальцы не соскользнут, они смогут друг друга удержать.

Если обрушится вся платформа... Романтическая смерть рука об руку с Хибари Кёей не входила в планы Мукуро. А значит, нужно шевелиться.

Они обогнули короткое крыло дирижабля, перепрыгивая с обломка на обломок. И вот, наконец-то, «Скайларк» – целый и невредимый, будто за ним Аркобалено приглядывали.

Кёя убрал руку – обнаженное запястье укололо холодом – и оглянулся.

– Даже не надейся, – отрезал Мукуро. – Это мой «Скайларк».

Кёины губы дрогнули, будто он хотел усмехнуться, но в последний момент передумал.

 

Они вылетали из Штиля трудно; плотный воздух как скорлупку сжимал кабину, аэроплан мотало. Кёя молчал – должно быть, глядел, как «Анджело» барахтается на поверхности воздушной подушки, пытаясь не утонуть.

– Нужно было остаться, – наконец, сказал он.

«Ну и остался бы», – подумал Мукуро.

– Ты же не знаешь, что было в сейфе.

– В том-то и дело, – ответил Кёя. – Я не знаю, что в нем было.

Граница Штиля виднелась впереди, еще немного – и можно будет набрать скорость.

– Смотри, что я нашел, – Мукуро вытащил из-за пояса свернутую в трубку тетрадь и протянул Кёе.

– Схемы тоже верни, – отозвался тот. А потом, спрятав конверт за пазуху, открыл тетрадь и углубился в чтение.

Мукуро от скуки начал прикидывать, что могло оказаться в тетради, а потом ему надоело. Штиль пересыпал песок под веками, разливался по телу свинцовой тяжестью. Не хотел отпускать. На что это было похоже?

Да, пожалуй, точно так же он ощущал себя на Дне.

Интересно, Хром быстро привыкла?

 

Она никогда не жаловалась на то, что ей плохо на Дне, никогда не просила забрать на «Кокуё Скай». Рассказывала смешные истории о своих подругах и соседях; вздыхая, жаловалась на строгую миссис Мартинес, но тут же, смущаясь, добавляла, что та заботится о ней, как о родной.

А вчера, когда Мукуро вышел на связь, Хром казалась взволнованной и радостной.

– Наконец-то я нашла мистера Райда! Его, правда, все называют мистер О`Нил, но...

– Но?

– Но пока я искала мистера Райда, наткнулась еще кое на что, и это может быть важным. Бьякуран Джессо, вы о нем слышали?

Мукуро задумался, припоминая:

– Эскадра Миллефиоре, кажется.

– Он набирает людей на Дне, и знаете… это очень необычные люди.

– Такие, как наш мистер Райд?

– Он отказался, – ответила Хром. – Почему-то он отказался от предложения мистера Джессо. И я все думаю, почему?

– Милая, как ты там? – спросил Мукуро – и тут же почувствовал, как чужие нежность и обожание затапливают, растекаясь в голове. Хром была не просто сильным псиоником – иллюзионистов ее класса в Стратосфере знали наперечет, поименно.

Мукуро потянулся за стаканом сока – эмоции такой насыщенности причиняли неудобство. Из каюты вышел Фран, сонно прополз мимо Мукуро – зажатый в руке теплый серый плед шлейфом тянулся по полу. Остановился и спросил:

– Учитель, вы пьете лимонный сок?

– Апельсиновый, – машинально ответил Мукуро, слушая Хром («у меня все хорошо, Мукуро-сама, мне здесь очень нравится»).

– А что же вас так перекосило? – вяло удивился Фран и побрел в ванную.

 

– У мистера О`Нила... то есть у мистера Райда есть котенок. Маленький, черный, с белым хвостиком. Его зовут Ирвин, – сказала Хром.

– Котенка?

– Нет, мистера Райда. Мы договорились с ним сегодня встретиться.

– Где?

– В пабе на Джевел-стрит, после захода солнца. Где-то через полчаса.

– Это случайно не там, где промышляет ваш Жак-Свежеватель? – напрягся Мукуро.

– Потрошитель, – поправила его Хром. – Не беспокойтесь, Мукуро-сама, со мной все будет в порядке.

– Конечно, будет, – пробурчал Мукуро и поставил сок на стол. – Сейчас спущусь.

Он лег на диван, подсунул подушку под голову, сложил руки на груди и, не слушая взволнованные возражения Хром, выпал из тела.

Полет занял считанные секунды, будто он моргнул – и открыл уже чужие глаза. Мукуро стоял перед тусклым напольным зеркалом, приспосабливаясь к телу – слишком маленькому и, пожалуй, слишком девичьему, – но ничего, мужская одежда отчасти компенсирует этот недостаток. Он стащил через голову домашнее коричневое платье.

«Ой, – отозвалась Хром в голове. – Оденьтесь, пожалуйста, Мукуро-сама!»

Интересно, как она объясняет строгой миссис Мартинес присутствие мужской одежды в платяном шкафу?

Хром смущенно хихикнула в ответ и что-то пролепетала.

Мукуро открыл шкаф, сделал вдох – и закашлялся. Дно с его вонью! Прогорклое масло, жир, гарь, помои. Дыши, Мукуро, дыши. Он оделся, прижал платок к лицу – все еще отвратительно, но хотя бы уже не убийственно – и вышел из дома.

 

Мистер Ирвин Райд был рыжим и коренастым. Неровно подбритые бакенбарды топорщились как кошачьи усы, хитрые желтые глаза прятались в складках лица. Неуловимый мистер Райд, бывший второй навигатор «Атлантиды», переживший падение из дирижабля, ныне деловой человек – из тех деловых, по которым веревка плачет. Кажется, так говорят?

«Тюрьма плачет, – откликнулась Хром. – Но вообще вы правы».

Мистер Райд потягивал пиво и ничем не выдавал свое удивление тем, что вместо хрупкой юной леди на встречу пришел юный джентльмен. Поставил кружку, почесал затылок огромной волосатой лапищей – на тыльной части кожа лоснилась от старого ожога – и заявил:

– Что-то Стратосферой завоняло.

– И вам добрый вечер, мистер Райд, – ответил Мукуро, вальяжно усаживаясь на скамью. – А это и есть тот самый ожог от сети?

– Я не долетел до сети, – нахмурился мистер Райд. – Хотя кое-кто очень на это рассчитывал.

Мукуро поднял бровь, всем видом изображая заинтересованность.

– Нормальным людям не место в вашем небе. Да и ты сам, летун, только посмотри на себя. Нос задрал, платочек, как баба, надушил, перчатки эти свои дурацкие натянул. Брезгуешь. А что вы без нас? Да ничего. Давно бы с голоду сдохли.

– А вы без нашей энергии? – поддел его Мукуро. Мистер Райд тяжело вздохнул и замолчал.

– Я слышал, в сети есть прорехи, – задумчиво сказал Мукуро, поглаживая укороченную рукоять трезубца. – Они появляются и исчезают, никогда не остаются подолгу на одном месте. И еще я слышал, что кое-кто знает, как рассчитать их координаты.

– Жарко здесь, – осклабился мистер Райд. В его руке мелькнул нож.

– Жарко, – согласился Мукуро. – Не подышать ли нам свежим воздухом?

 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как мистер Райд заговорил. Сидя на земле в темном загаженном переулке, он выкладывал Мукуро все свои тайны. Мукуро прижимал платок к лицу – в подворотне смрад был особенно сильным – и повторял один и тот же вопрос: «Как рассчитать координаты прорех в сети?»

Мистер Райд всхлипывал, держался за голову и продолжал говорить – не то, не о том, не нужное Мукуро. Мысли у него были сумбурными, то и дело разбегались; почему-то он думал про Бьякурана Джессо. Картинка была болезненно яркой: он сам, в сумрачной темной комнате. Белый силуэт человека, взволнованно говорящего:

– Неужели вы не хотите отомстить за Монтекальво?

– Хотел бы, – ответил мистер Райд.

Человек был явно не в себе, но так он казался еще более страшным; мистер Райд осторожно оглянулся на дверь и начал отступать, нащупывая рукоятку ножа.

– В моем новом мире такого не будет, – едва слышно произнес человек и тут же повысил голос. – Потому что в нем не будет сети, мистер Райд! Потому что в нем не будет аномалий! Какого черта здесь вообще происходит? Допотопные дирижабли на пару! В стратосфере! Что за бред?!

А потом человек замолчал, изменился в лице и спокойно, с любопытством, посмотрел на мистера Райда.

– Вы на собеседование?

– Я вам, кажется, не подхожу, – хрипло пробормотал мистер Райд, пытаясь скрыть страх.

– Вот как, – ответил Бьякуран Джессо. – Если передумаете, приходите. Хорошие навигаторы всегда в цене.

 

Мукуро удивленно моргнул. Человек под ногами корчился от боли, на губах выступила кровавая пена. Неожиданно Хром подала голос:

«Мукуро-сама, простите... Но вы слишком давите, он так долго не выдержит, он умирает...»

«И как мне давить не слишком?» – резко отозвался Мукуро.

Хром помолчала, а потом шепнула:

«Можно я?»

– Ирвин, не бойтесь, пожалуйста, – губы Мукуро пошевелились сами по себе, интонации были непривычно мягкими. – Вы когда-нибудь видели схему расчета прорех?

– Капитан Монтекальво, – прошептал мистер Райд. – Он сам считал дырки, а потом его выкинули, выкинули за борт, я видел, как он летел, как он врезался в сеть и сгорел...

Он заплакал.

– Тише, тише, – ласково сказала Хром. – Мне просто нужно найти человека, который умеет их считать. Вы мне поможете, Ирвин?

Мукуро почувствовал, как Хром берет жертву в захват, превращая одержимость в очарованность, вызывая желание помочь.

– Помогите мне, пожалуйста...

– Дирижабль Джильо Неро, «Анджело», – мистер Райд кривился, будто не знал, то ли зарычать, то ли заплакать, лицо дергал нервный тик. – На него вчера напали. На нем схемы расчета. Кто-то охотится.

– Где он? – оттеснил Хром Мукуро. – Обломки не сгорели, так?

– Штиль, – пробормотал мистер Райд и отключился.

 

«И ведь не соврал», – подумал Мукуро. А может, сказал вслух.

– Кто? – спросил Кёя.

– Один мертвый навигатор, – ответил Мукуро.

– А.

И вдруг они взлетели – будто все это время ползли, спотыкаясь, по дну. «Скайларк» вылетел из Штиля как пробка из бутылки шампанского; такое это было головокружительно-приятное, восхитительное ощущение, что Мукуро отключил оба мотора – и паровой, и пламенный, наслаждаясь парением.

Как перышки в небе, они летели на воздушных потоках, «Скайларк» падал и взмывал вверх.

Это чувство ни с чем невозможно было сравнить. Просто не с чем.

 

– Кстати, куда мы летим? – спросил Кёя.

– На мой дирижабль.

Кёя оскорбительно фыркнул:

– Это тот, твой старый?

– Угу, – кивнул Мукуро. «Кокуё Скай» был где-то рядом, но никак не реагировал на сигнал. Совсем обленились.

– И что я там забыл? – поинтересовался Кёя.

– Нам нужно заправиться, – ответил Мукуро.

– Сказал бы раньше, дотянули бы до Намигарден. А твоя развалина, она же еле ползает и еле...

«Кокуё Скай» наконец-то принял сигнал и сбросил камуфляж.

Под ними парил остров, заброшенный и дикий. Длинные корни деревьев уходили далеко под дно, а от земли, разлохмачивая сочную высокую траву, мимо тонких белых башенок и ажурных арок вверх тянулись канаты. Огромный серебряный шар, полупрозрачный, как мыльный пузырь, отбрасывал яркие блики на трубы парового двигателя. На носу острова стоял старинный маяк, и сейчас с него наконец-то подавали сигналы.

– Ну, я швартуюсь? – спросил Мукуро и не удержался, оглянулся на Кёю.

 

Тот держал в руках позабытую тетрадь и изо всех сил пытался выглядеть не слишком удивленным.


	3. Пламя

 

 

_Кёя_

  
«Звезда» описала круг над зеленым озером травы, скользнула между двух башенок – на одной трепыхался воздушный змей, и его хвост рассеивался в воздухе синим туманным пламенем – и нацелилась на то, что выглядело широким ручьем, а на самом деле, как подозревал Кёя, было посадочной полосой. Когда колеса аэроплана почти коснулись воды, искрящаяся поверхность плеснула волной и раскрылась зубастой чудовищной пастью. Кёя моргнул от неожиданности.   
– Ну как обычно, – с легким раздражением сказал Мукуро и направил «звезду» прямо в пасть. Кёя невольно ждал, что колеса зацепятся за торчащие зубы, но аэроплан легко въехал в горло неопределенного чудовища и покатился дальше в темноту. Потом «звезда» остановилась, вспыхнул свет.   
– Это желудок? – Кёя с любопытством осмотрелся. В полупустом ангаре стояли несколько летательных аппаратов разной конструкции, какие-то ящики, вокруг одного были расставлены продавленные кресла. – А где переваренные самолеты? Разложившиеся тела?   
– Чувство юмора? – прохладно поинтересовался Мукуро и откинул колпак кабины. – Иди прогуляйся, я заправлю «Скайларк».   
Кёя не успел даже напомнить про тетрадь и схемы – Мукуро перемахнул борт и спрыгнул на пол ангара.   
– Мукуро! – из-за груды ящиков вылетела и бросилась ему на шею рыжая девица, Мукуро прихватил ее за талию, на мгновение поднял в воздух и снова поставил. – Что ты мне привез?  
– Дружеский поцелуй тебя устроит? – Мукуро наклонился к ней, и Кёя отвел взгляд. Это его не касалось; чужая жизнь, неожиданно проглотившая его, как темная пасть неизвестного чудовища, была не нужна ему и неинтересна. Нужно было поделить схемы и взглянуть на непонятную тетрадь. Еще Кёе нужно было добраться до Намигарден – любым способом, хоть на «звезде-два» с Мукуро за штурвалом, хоть на любом другом самолете. Все остальное не имело значения. Не должно было иметь.  
– Когда уже будет не дружеский? – капризно прозвенел голосок рыжей, и Мукуро засмеялся.  
– Я бы сказал, когда рак на горе свистнет, дорогая, но зная Франа, поостерегусь.  
Девушка фыркнула, гулко застучали каблуки – звук удалялся, затихая. Кёя сообразил, что все еще сидит в кабине «звезды», разглядывая через спинку переднего сиденья наизусть знакомую приборную доску, и тоже спрыгнул вниз.   
Мукуро снова был не один: к нему подошли двое парней в комбинезонах техников. Один выглядел так, будто в глубине души считал себя собакой, другой носил очки и на первый взгляд был похож на здравомыслящего человека, Кёя даже удивился. Следом за парнями пришел подросток сонного и безразличного вида, остановился поодаль, спрятал руки в карманах просторных штанов и уставился на Кёю без любопытства и без стеснения. Парни тоже глянули в его сторону.  
– Это Хибари Кёя, – сказал Мукуро. Кажется, с неохотой.  
– А, – откликнулся подросток, – тот самый Хибари Кёя?  
Кёя покосился на Мукуро, удерживая на лице выражение равнодушного недовольства. Недовольство Мукуро, в отличие от его собственного, не было ни равнодушным, ни притворным.  
– Фран, – ласково начал Мукуро, опасно щуря глаза. – Судя по тому, что Тикуса тоже здесь, сейчас твоя вахта.   
– Моя, – невозмутимо согласился подросток.  
– И кто за штурвалом? – поинтересовался Мукуро еще более ласково.  
– А, вот вы о чем. Я сделал голема, – Фран отвечал рассеянно, продолжая разглядывать Кёю. – Он получился довольно умный. Умнее некоторых. Эй, Кен, – отстранялся он как будто медленно, но подзатыльник похожего на собаку парня цели не достиг, – я же никого не имел в виду.  
Мукуро поднял раскрытую ладонь. Лента плотного синего пламени, сорвавшись с нее, скользнула в темную пустоту коридора.  
– Может быть, он был и умный, – сухо сказал Мукуро пару секунд спустя, – но очень непрочный. Пошел вон. Штурвал тебя ждет.  
  
Кто бы ни проектировал «Кокуё Скай», делал он это явно не на трезвую голову, к тому же совсем не представляя и даже не задумываясь, что у него должно получиться в итоге. Коридор сменялся заброшенной старинной библиотекой (неожиданно), рубкой (остатки голема, похожие на кучку камней, сиротливо лежали в углу), огромным пустым залом с превосходной акустикой, в центре которой стоял старый примятый диван, и даже оранжереей. Та была вся затянута толстыми цветущими лианами, которые, казалось, извивались как живые; их цветы, крупные, похожие на кувшинки, тревожно покачивались, сердцевина наливалась алым. В глубине оранжереи просматривалась открытая беседка. А в центре…   
Кёя пригляделся и, не выдержав, рассмеялся в голос: в центре оранжереи красовалась статуя Мукуро. Кто-то деликатно покашлял за спиной.  
Кёя повернулся на голос; перед ним стоял парень-техник в очках, тот, который походил на нормального человека. Кажется, Мукуро назвал его Тикуса.  
– Похоже, вы заблудились, – тихо и вежливо произнес Тикуса.  
– Наоборот, – ответил Кёя. – Похоже, я нашел прелестный уголок для чтения.  
И, достав дневник, пошел в направлении беседки, стараясь не глядеть на мраморного придурка, воздевшего руку в нелепом пафосном жесте.  
Тикуса за его спиной хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
  


 

_Мукуро_

  
В ангаре было темно и тихо. Под куполообразным решетчатым сводом, напоминавшим внутреннюю поверхность ракушки, дремала «Титания», у правого бока – совсем крошка рядом с ее длинным рыбьим телом – ждал «Скайларк». Мукуро включил освещение, сел на рабочую платформу, положил перед собой инструменты, и, схватившись за край раскрытого моторного отделения, подкатил платформу вплотную.  
Нет, ничего серьезного – тандем двигателей был в отличном состоянии, Мукуро просто нравилось заботиться о «Скайларке». Он отодвинул заслонку пламенного двигателя, потом, подумав, отвинтил верхнюю панель кожуха, вытащил пустую кассету и дунул на контакты. Серая пыль – все, что осталось от отработанного кристалла – разлетелась в воздухе, осела на и без того не очень чистые поверхности.  
– Ты моя грязнуля, – мурлыкнул Мукуро. – Сейчас папочка тебя умоет.  
Он отвинтил еще одну пластину, оголив двигатель, вытащил из кармана замшевую тряпочку и, насвистывая себе под нос, начал умывать грязнулю.  
По цилиндрам и поршням потекло синее пламя – «Скайларк» оживал. Его конструкция отличалась от типовой – часть деталей была сделана из реальных иллюзий.   
«Если бы Кёя знал, что летает в буквальном смысле на иллюзиях, пришел бы в ярость», – отстраненно подумал Мукуро и тут же с досадой отогнал от себя эту мысль. Кёя на «Кокуё Скай». О чем он вообще думал, когда притащил его сюда?  
«О том, как он посмотрел на тебя тогда, на «Анджело».  
Что-то в голове намертво замыкало, когда Мукуро вспоминал этот взгляд и пальцы, скользнувшие под манжет. Он хотел Кёю, но еще больше он хотел сократить дистанцию. Стать ближе.  
Но сокращать дистанцию было опасно – и вовсе не из-за предсказуемой, гарантированной драки.  
Драка – это-то ладно, это пустяки.  
Он вытащил сменные кассеты, положил перед собой и начал полировать замшей. Просто так, для собственного удовольствия.   
  
Все-таки тандемный двигатель придумал гений. Паровой двигатель сам по себе не мог обеспечить нужной скорости и маневренности – либо был слишком большим для крошечного аэроплана. А пламенный работал слишком нестабильно, неровно. Скомбинировав их, неизвестный гений получил мощную и надежную систему с двойной подстраховкой.   
А у «Скайларка» с его измененной конструкцией она вообще была тройной – Мукуро как-то раз дотянул до «Кокуё Скай» на полном нуле, моторы возмущенно хрипели и чихали, пламя неприятно кололось, пробравшись в кабину – «ты совсем что ли спятил, папочка?» – но подбитый «Скайларк» держал скорость до последнего, и, только закатившись в ангар, вырубился.  
Потом уже, сняв обшивку кожуха, изумленный Мукуро увидел, что цилиндр парового двигателя пробит насквозь, дыры затянуты плотными пленками пламени и уже порастают кристаллами. Чудеса, да и только.  
  
Кто-то зашел в ангар, что-то сказал. Мукуро кивнул, не отрываясь от работы:  
– Ага, я сейчас, пять минут.  
Шаги затихли.  
  
Мукуро спрыгнул с платформы, толкнул ее вперед и, нагнувшись, прошел под фюзеляжем на другую сторону. Интересно, чем сейчас занят Кёя?  
Эта мысль отвлекла его, сбила с рабочего ритма. Мукуро огляделся – и увидел поднос с чаем и сэндвичем. Наверное, его принес Кен: Тикуса еще реже, чем сам Мукуро, вспоминал про еду, М.М. бы не забыла положить на поднос красивую салфетку, а если бы это был гнусный ребенок, то сэндвич бы уже позеленел и быстро убежал, перебирая мохнатыми лапками.  
Мукуро задумчиво посмотрел на поднос. Пожалуй, он был голоден.  
А потом из-за «Титании» вышел Хибари Кёя, и желудок перекувыркнулся, будто в воздушной яме.  
Кёя подошел – руки в карманах, защитные очки болтаются на шее, – странно, Мукуро казалось, он забыл их на «Анджело». Окинул «Скайларк» неприятным оценивающим взглядом.  
– Так мило с твоей стороны принести мне обед, – ядовито сказал Мукуро.  
Кёя моргнул и перевел на него взгляд.  
– Это не я.  
– Пришел полюбоваться? – с надеждой предположил Мукуро.  
Кёя отчего-то замолчал, сжал губы, а потом спокойно ответил:  
– Прекрати меня бесить. Я тут кое-что нашел в тетради.  
Мукуро слез с платформы. Наклонившись, протянул руку к сэндвичу – тот моментально позеленел и, смешно перебирая лапками, кинулся прямо на Кёю. Тот приподнял ногу, пропуская жалобно попискивающего зеленого уродца. Да еще и издал какой-то странный звук, будто едва сдерживал смех. Хотя Мукуро не исключал, что он просто пытался договориться с уродцем. Это же Кёя.   
Мукуро утомленно закатил глаза.  
– Что-то важное?  
– Да.  
– Пойдем пообедаем, заодно и поговорим.   
Мукуро снял рабочую куртку и бросил ее на платформу. Шагнул к выходу, но почему-то оказался рядом с Кёей.   
– Долго мы еще будем тут торчать? – спросил тот.  
– Ты мешаешь мне пройти.  
Мукуро двинулся вперед, задевая Кёино плечо; тот перехватил его за руку и проговорил ласково и угрожающе:  
– А ты обойди, не ленись.  
– Вот еще, – бросил Мукуро, выдергивая руку из захвата. Он ожидал удара, драки – обстановка накалилась за считанные мгновения, между ними что-то происходило, и лучше было не задумываться, что именно; но ничего так и не случилось.  
Наверное, это было хорошо.  
  
На «Кокуё Скай» с самого начала сложилось так: кто самый голодный, тот и готовит. Сегодня, судя по диковинным десертам, самой голодной оказалась М.М., но в глубине холодильной камеры обнаружился мясной пирог. Мукуро поставил пирог на стол, достал тарелки и протянул Кёе нож:  
– Не стесняйся, будь как дома.  
И тут же подумал, что это была не самая удачная идея: Кёя перехватил кухонный нож, выразительно глядя на Мукуро. А потом усмехнулся, удовлетворенный произведенным эффектом, и начал резать пирог.  
– Чай? – спросил Мукуро.  
– Да.  
Кёя – другого не стоило ожидать – не приветствовал разговоры во время еды, и только когда остатки пирога скрылись в холодильной камере, а грязная посуда – в раковине, достал тетрадь и спросил:  
– Что ты знаешь об Аркобалено?  
– Первая семерка Старшего Аркана, «Существа», – Мукуро прищурился и из вредности добавил: – Они помогли мне выиграть Намигарден.  
Кёя помрачнел. Ответил с вполне ожидаемой враждебностью:   
– Не очень-то и помогли.  
И тут же взял себя в руки, продолжил спокойно и ровно:   
– Смотри, что пишет хозяин дневника: «...свободе не нужны скрепляющие узлы, но, создав Стратосферу, мы обнаружили, что сами замуровали себя в ее фундамент. Ось Вендикаре требовала надсмотрщиков-Вендиче, платформы и аномалии – управляющих-Аркобалено. Только Талбот, этот хитрый старик, умудрился сбежать на Дно – для себя-то он расстарался, оставил лазейку…»   
  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – прервал его Мукуро. – Не торопись. Я знаю эту легенду, да ее все знают. Но значит… это не легенда?  
Главные ориентиры Стратосферы, платформы с сигнальными маяками были такой же обыденной вещью, как воздушные течения. Работали точно, без сбоев. Создавали аномалии – такие, как Штиль, или Око Бури, или Ночь. Но откуда-то они должны были взяться, в самом деле.  
  
– Давно я не наведывался к Талботу за новыми коробочками... – задумчиво произнес Кёя. Его расслабленность была обманчивой – Мукуро почти чувствовал напряжение стальной пружины. Да, он чувствовал это – и ему самому хотелось действия. Хотелось спуститься на Дно, хотелось вытрясти из Талбота секреты Стратосферы, хотелось узнать, что было на платформе Грозы, за Сиянием. Что на шаг опережало его в охоте на Эстранео тогда, много лет назад. Аркобалено, значит?  
– Нам нужны кристаллы, – сказал Мукуро, вставая из-за стола.  
Он чувствовал на себе Кёин взгляд, серьезный и неожиданно понимающий.  
Теперь, со схемой расчета прорех, им не требовался пропуск Вендиче – только кристаллы пламени для Талбота. А если дневник все-таки окажется подделкой – не окажется, настойчиво билось в голове, – новые коробочки тоже не помешают.  
– Да, нужны, – Кёя закрыл тетрадь. – Вернемся на Намигарден, у меня там специальное оборудование.  
– Зачем? Так слетаем.  
Кёя посмотрел на него как на слабоумного, вздохнул и начал объяснять:  
– Мукуро, пламя кристаллизуется на границе Стратосферы. У меня есть корабль-платформа, который хорошо держит высоту, я делаю на нем до тонны кристаллов за раз. Нам, конечно, столько не нужно, но...  
– Впечатляет, – ответил Мукуро. – Пойдем, покажу, как можно ускорить процесс.  
  


 

_Кёя_

  
Сомнения в успехе этого предприятия закрались в голову Кёи еще в ангаре, когда Мукуро, обогнув тот большой корабль, направился прямо к «звезде».   
Когда они подлетели к границе Стратосферы, сомнения оформились окончательно и превратились в уверенность: этого не может быть. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы настолько усложнять простой и незамысловатый процесс. Сейчас Мукуро обернется и скажет, что перепутал транспорт – или еще какую-нибудь глупость.  
Странно, но на открытой платформе не было такого ощущения: граница Стратосферы нависала и давила, вызывая желание убраться отсюда побыстрее – или разогнаться и вырваться наружу, неважно, куда.  
– Ну как? – услышал он голос Мукуро.  
– В первый раз вижу это странное место, что ты тут собираешься делать? – не сдерживая прорвавшуюся язвительность, отозвался Кёя.  
Мукуро издал какой-то странный звук. «Звезда» качнулась и замерла – теперь пламя поддерживало ее, заменяя воздушные капсулы.  
– Я про «Скайларк», – сказал Мукуро.  
«Изобретательно, – подумал Кёя, ловя себя на неожиданном одобрении. – Кажется, от «звезды» ты оставил только корпус».  
– «Звезда» как «звезда», – ответил он ровно. – У меня давно есть модели интереснее.  
Он нащупал половину монетки, валяющуюся, как обычно, в кармане, и счел нужным добавить:  
– И на этот раз они хорошо охраняются.  
– Ты такой злопамятный! – восхитился Мукуро. Его голосу не хватало искренности.  
  
Кёе вдруг вспомнилось удивление, застывшее на мертвом лице, и обломки «звезды», разбросанные по ангару. Чудом не взорвались моторы – хотя потом Кёя понял: перед тем, как врезаться в стену, медиум, угнавший «звезду», их заглушил. Кого он хотел уберечь от взрыва? Уж точно не Кёю и не чужие машины.  
– Готов? – неожиданно спросил Мукуро.  
– К чему? – успел выговорить Кёя, и вдруг понял, к чему. Крышка кабины откинулась, впуская внутрь Стратосферу. Мукуро встал – высокая фигура на фоне черного неба, откинутая голова, вытянутые вверх руки, – и выстрелил пламенем в небо.  
Это действие, такое, казалось, привычное, когда делаешь его сам, неожиданно захватило все внимание. Синий столб пламени бил вверх, рассыпаясь искрами, а у самой границы начиналась кристаллизация; пламя текло и застывало, твердея, но все еще пытаясь менять форму. Блеснули грани кристаллов.  
А потом Мукуро упал в кресло и рассмеялся – то ли довольно, то ли безумно, уворачиваясь от града падавших в кабину кристаллов. Кёя поднял согнутую руку над головой – предосторожность не была излишней; на щеке обернувшегося к нему Мукуро застывала длинная царапина. Звезду трясло, кристаллы дробно стучали по обшивке.  
Это безумие полной неорганизованности вызывало злость, это был неправильный способ; Мукуро улыбнулся и спросил:  
– Так веселее, правда? – и протянул ему огромный темно-синий кристалл.  
– Было бы веселее, если бы ты не успел его поймать, – ответил Кёя и привстал, стряхивая с одежды мелкие осколки. Кабина была заполнена кристаллами, они хрустели под ногами, они были повсюду – в складках одежды, на кресле, они осыпались с крыльев аэроплана.   
«Какая бессмысленная расточительность», – подумал Кёя.  
Мукуро закрыл кабину.  
  
На обратном пути они молчали, а потом, уже в ангаре, достав большие мешки из подсобки, Мукуро вдруг сказал:  
– Вообще-то обычно я беру «Титанию». У нее, знаешь, есть плавники по бокам, получается что-то типа платформы. Очень удобно.  
Говоря все это, он сгребал кристаллы в мешок.  
– Но не так весело? – сухо отозвался Кёя и, засунув руки в карманы – давно пора выбросить эту дурацкую монетку, – пошел к выходу.


	4. Дно

_Мукуро_

Расчет прорех оказался делом нетрудным – но в этом Мукуро и не сомневался: «дырки» сдвигались каждые двенадцать часов на три ячейки сети вперед и две вправо – и еще раз в семь дней разворачивались на девяносто градусов относительно оси Вендикаре.

И каждый день промедления отдалял их с Кёей на шесть ячеек назад и четыре влево – от Талбота, от Альп, от секретов Аркобалено.

«Я тороплюсь, потому что «Скайларк» не дотянет до Талбота без дозаправки», – убеждал себя Мукуро и гнал прочь мысли о том, что заменить кристаллы в кассетах можно уже приземлившись.

У Кёи были другие способы самоубеждения. Он говорил:

– У меня мало времени. И еще меньше желания торчать с тобой на одном дирижабле.

Врать Кёя не любил и не считал нужным.

– Ладно, – ответил ему Мукуро. – Садись, полетели.

 

Последние два года Талбот жил неподалеку от местечка Воланте, рядом с заброшенным железным рудником в горах. Поговаривали, он собирался съехать еще в прошлом году, но очень уж хороша здесь была природа. А может, с возрастом Талбот обленился – кто их знает, этих легендарных мастеров.

Мукуро посадил «Скайларк» на поле близ городка, проверил, хорошо ли держится маскирующая иллюзия, и они пошли по широкой разбитой дороге. Кёя тут же снял перчатки, глубоко вдохнул и сообщил:

– Могло быть и хуже.

Мукуро смотрел, как он на ходу расстегивает куртку, как теплый ветер шевелит его волосы. На Дне было лето – беспечное и сладкое как мед; пахло травами, землей и чем-то смутным, незнакомым, щемящим.

– Переночуем здесь, а утром пойдем к Талботу.

Кёя молча кивнул; он казался задумчивым. Солнце неспешно садилось за горы.

– Я изменю нашу одежду, – помолчав, сказал Мукуро. – По меркам Дна она странновато выглядит.

Кёя снова кивнул, и Мукуро решил, что тот не в настроении общаться.

Ничего.

Главное, чтобы Талбот оказался более разговорчивым. Мукуро перетряхивал все свои козыри, вспоминал все, чем может развязать язык старику – к тому, наверное, нечасто приходят в гости поболтать.

Вот, к примеру, тайна исчезновения эскадры Эстранео. Небольшая компания, семейный бизнес, полтора десятка кораблей, база на Дне. Никто их не трогал, даже пираты – от тех они, по слухам, откупались заранее. Но десять лет назад какой-то сумасшедший и очень агрессивный подросток вырезал весь экипаж «Розы Эстранео», направил ее вниз, на сеть, а сам сбежал на легком аэроплане.

«Но несчастья семьи Эстранео на этом не закончились», – так бы сказал Мукуро старику Талботу, продолжая свой рассказ.

По дирижаблю в день, не считая мелочи, – подросток, казалось, объявил Эстранео самую настоящую вендетту. Редкие уцелевшие рассказывали про армию оживших мертвецов и огненные столбы, пронизывающие небо, а при виде веревок или шлангов начинали кричать не своим голосом. Однажды подросток погнался за дирижаблем Эстранео, а тот, неожиданно ускорившись, на всех парах влетел в аномалию Грозы и вскоре исчез за завесой молний; потом такое происходило еще не раз – неизвестно, что втягивало корабли Эстранео в Сияние, но назад они не возвращались.

Неизвестная тварь, засевшая в Сиянии, опережала Мукуро на полшага; сам он однажды сунулся в аномалию, но очень быстро повернул назад – ведь у него уже завелись Тикуса и Кен, а рисковать жизнями команды – это совсем другое дело, чем рисковать в одиночку, и это другое дело требовало разумного, взвешенного подхода.

Подросток, конечно же. Это подросток так думал. Только вот за десять лет он ничуть не изменился.

 

– Что ты там бормочешь? – бросил Кёя.

– Да так, – машинально ответил Мукуро, а потом до него дошло: – Тебе просто поговорить не с кем, вот и цепляешься!

– Я не цепляюсь, – с достоинством ответил Кёя. – Я вспоминаю, как быть вежливым и обходительным.

– Что?

Мукуро остановился и расхохотался, упираясь ладонями в колени. Кёя, который «вспоминает, как быть вежливым и обходительным»! День сюрпризов какой-то.

 

Что ему точно не нужно было вспоминать – это как быть привлекательным. Хозяйка постоялого двора, моложавая тетушка Гаэтана («Зовите меня Танина, молодые люди»), так и млела, когда Кёя останавливал на ней взгляд, так к нему и льнула, даже повела их в самую лучшую комнату – правда, все пыталась по дороге сманить Кёю к себе, на рюмочку вишневой наливки.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Мукуро огляделся, поморщился, достал предусмотрительно припасенный платок и приложил к носу.

– Меня, кажется, что-то укусило, – странным голосом сообщил Кёя.

– Клопы, – объяснил Мукуро. – Они пьют твою кровь.

– Я здесь не останусь, – безапелляционно сказал Кёя. Помолчал и спросил: – У тебя есть еще один платок?

 

Тетушка Гаэтана долго не могла сообразить, что так переполошило молодых людей, но стоило им только заикнуться, что рано утром они уйдут к руднику, как тут же понятливо закивала:

– А-а, так вы к старому Тальботто? Что ж сразу-то не сказали? Пойдемте, устрою вас на ночь.

– Есть еще крысы, – шепнул Мукуро на ухо Кёе. – Они как клопы, только размером с осветительный кристалл.

– Заткнись, – буркнул Кёя.

Они обошли постоялый двор, тетушка Гаэтана открыла большие ворота и прошла внутрь, освещая себе путь масляной лампой.

– Вот! – довольно сказала она. – Сеновал! Гости старика Тальботто только здесь и останавливаются, хоть им каждую комнату покажи. Милый юноша, поможете даме принести чистое постельное белье?

– Не беспокойтесь, тетушка, нам и так нормально, – ответил Кёя, подозрительно поглядывая на шевелящееся сено.

Когда дверь за гостеприимной тетушкой закрылась, Мукуро, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся во весь голос. Кёя выругался, а потом вдруг схватил его за локоть:

– Это что, крыса?

– Это кошка, – ответил Мукуро и с трудом удержался, чтобы не добавить: «И она пьет твою кровь».

 

На сеновале было мягко, тепло и странно щекотно, соломинки лезли в лицо, и Мукуро в конце концов не выдержал, сел, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Кёю. Стащил куртку, свернул вдвое и засунул себе под голову. От его возни Кёя проснулся – а может, и вовсе не спал. Открыл глаза – в темноте зрачков плавала луна, на губах мелькнула неясная улыбка.

– Спи, – сказал Мукуро, чувствуя, как странная нежная горечь оживает, просыпаясь, под сердцем.

– На Дне ужасно, – ответил Кёя.

– Знаю.

– Эта вонь в их жилищах.

– И клопов не забудь.

– И разводы на стенах.

– Вековые.

– А ты видел постельное белье? Оно же серое!

– В лучшем случае.

Кёя фыркнул, брезгливо сморщившись, и они рассмеялись. Белые луны зрачков, качнувшись, разбились вдребезги – Кёя закрыл глаза. Произнес, отчего-то тихо:

– Все равно хорошо.

Мукуро лег, засунув руки под голову, и спросил:

– Что будешь делать дальше? Ну, если мы расколем Талбота?

– Какая тебе разница? – бросил Кёя.

Замолчал.

Пошевелился – сено качнулось, что-то теплое коснулось плеча. Мукуро обернулся и увидел Кёю, тот приподнялся, опершись на локоть, и заглядывал ему в лицо. Наверное, заглядывал – Мукуро видел только черный силуэт.

– А я найду эту пакость, которая живет в Сиянии, – сказал он. – И вытрясу из нее всю душу.

Кёя хмыкнул.

– Мечтатель.

– Там видно будет, – ответил Мукуро.

– Ты себя не переоцениваешь?

– Там видно будет, – повторил Мукуро и закрыл глаза, отворачиваясь. Кёя намек то ли не понял, то ли проигнорировал.

– И чем тебе мешает эта пакость?

«Я хочу спать», – подумал Мукуро и неожиданно для себя начал рассказывать историю о таинственном исчезновении эскадры Эстранео. Кёя слушал молча и внимательно – хорошо слушал. Спросил только в какой-то момент:

– Что за огненные столбы?

– Покажу при случае, – ответил Мукуро.

Кёя лег, опустив голову на согнутый локоть, и Мукуро пришлось повернуться, чтобы его видеть.

– Причина-то у тебя была? Или так просто?

– Они проводили эксперименты над людьми. В основном неудачные, но… В общем, их бы все равно, видимо, убрали, я просто оказался быстрее.

– Эксперименты Эстранео? – зевнул Кёя. – Никогда не слышал.

– Вопрос в том, что захочет рассказать Талбот – если он вообще что-то захочет рассказать. Нужно задурить ему мозги, – Мукуро улыбнулся. – Давай ты будешь плохой Вендиче, а я – хороший Вендиче. Вдруг поведется? А может, ему заплатить за информацию? Погоди.

Кёя промолчал.

– У тебя соломинка в волосах. Сейчас вытащу, ты только не дергайся.

Мукуро протянул руку и осторожно снял с его волос соломинку.

– Все, я тебя спас.

Никакой реакции.

– Кёя?

Кёя спал.

 

Утром он, конечно же, сообщил, что Мукуро занудный и болтливый, но в качестве снотворного сойдет.

Мукуро не стал спорить, хотя ему очень хотелось спросить, а спал ли Кёя на самом деле или просто не захотел портить момент своим ворчанием.

К тому же повозка тряслась, а Одноглазый Лука – так представился их проводник, предложивший подвезти к руднику на своей телеге всего за один кристалл, – вовсю навострил уши и разве что в открытую не косился на путешественников. Лошади фыркали, будто чуяли неладное, но послушно шагали в гору.

В кустах кто-то шевелился.

– Драгоценный синьор, – окликнул возницу Мукуро, и Одноглазый Лука, добродушно скалясь, обернулся.

– А что это за почтенные селяне следят за нами из кустов?

– А, ты заметил, – бросил Кёя. – Я с самой деревни думаю, прибить их или пускай живут.

Кёя лежал в сене, закинув руки за голову, закрыв глаза, и казался возмутительно красивым. Так и хотелось до него дотронуться. Хотя бы поправить ворот расстегнутой рубашки. Или пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы.

После вчерашней ночевки Мукуро много чего передумал, и мысли у него были совсем не радужные. Нерадостные у него были мысли.

«Вот я влип», – думал Мукуро.

– Так это ж, драгоценный синьор, местные разбойники, чтоб их с неба шандарахнуло! – с удовольствием выговаривая каждое слово, отозвался Одноглазый Лука. Ему нравилось беседовать с Мукуро. Мукуро не забывал обращаться к нему уважительно.

– С неба? Легко, – едва слышно пробормотал Кёя.

Мукуро захотелось поцеловать его в губы. Или забросать сеном.

Он отвернулся.

– На что же, позвольте поинтересоваться, рассчитывают эти местные разбойники?

– На ваши сумки, – подмигнул возница.

Мукуро прищурился.

– Серьезно?

– Не убивайте дураков, – вздохнул Одноглазый Лука. – Это, так сказать, естественная защита.

Мукуро удивленно присвистнул.

– А что ж теперь, – обиделся Одноглазый Лука. – Нельзя и слова умного выговорить, а, драгоценный синьор?

Рядом зашуршало сено – Кёя сел.

– Повернись.

– Вот еще, – буркнул Одноглазый Лука.

– Помощник Талбота?

Возница хмуро обернулся.

– Просто наблюдатель. За следующим поворотом начинается Штиль-поле – Талбот не любит случайных гостей. Перед самым домом у него электрический сад, смотрите под ноги. А здесь мы с вами распрощаемся... драгоценные синьоры.

 

 

_Кёя_

Перед домом Талбота, бесформенным и приземистым, одним боком будто прилепленным к скале, они остановились.

– …и это не защитное поле похоже на Штиль, а Штиль на поле, – продолжал бессмысленно спорить Мукуро. Кёя подавил уже ставшее привычным раздражение: Мукуро не считал нужным держать дистанцию, его было слишком много, само его присутствие дергало и злило.

– Мы пришли, – сказал Кёя. – Видишь что-то похожее на электрический сад?

Мукуро обернулся, удивленно моргнул.

– Вижу кусты из проволоки. Наверное, это он и есть.

А потом на его лице появилась рассеянная полуулыбка, и что-то внутри ей откликнулось. Разумеется, будь на месте Мукуро кто-то другой, Кёя знал бы, что делать, – он не афишировал свой опыт, но и не скрывал его с особым тщанием; в большинстве случаев ему достаточно было сказать: «Я тебя хочу, пойдем со мной», но это был Мукуро, и это было невозможно.

Кроме того, никто из них не был в достаточной степени заинтересован.

К тому же он не доверял Мукуро.

– Ты идешь? – спросил тот, и Кёя уже собрался было ответить, но успел только стряхнуть его руку с плеча, когда из дома раздались шипение и металлический перестук.

Что-то, похожее на человека, катилось к ним по неровной каменной дорожке, то и дело подпрыгивая и переваливаясь на камнях. Когда существо подобралось ближе, Кёя увидел: оно было сделано из бронзы и стекла, конечности приводились в движение шестернями, а в груди, за стеклянной дверцей, скрывался сложный часовой механизм.

У существа было даже подобие лица – и белый искусно сделанный парик на голове, увенчанный накрахмаленным чепчиком.

– Кажется, у кого-то проблемы с личной жизнью, – пробормотал Мукуро над ухом.

Его дыхание щекотало висок, отдаваясь тягучим, болезненным возбуждением, и Кёя развернулся, хватая его за шиворот, наматывая белую ткань на кулак.

– Просто заткнись, – сказал Кёя, глядя в расширенные от изумления глаза.

И тогда за его спиной кто-то скрипуче засмеялся.

Разом ссора перестала иметь значение; все же у них с Мукуро была одна цель.

Существо вперевалку обошло их, остановилось. А потом из открытого рта донеслось:

– Какие шумные дети пожаловали сегодня ко мне на обед!

Кёя поднял с земли отставленную на время сумку и встряхнул ею так, что кристаллы звякнули.

– О, – удивилось существо.

– От обеда тоже не откажемся, – добавил Кёя.

Существо снова рассмеялось и, развернувшись к дому, приказало:

– Следуйте за мисс Вирджинией, она вас проводит. Не сходите с дорожки.

 

Талбот встречал их у дверей – в последний раз Кёя видел его несколько лет назад, в другой стране, в других обстоятельствах; старый изобретатель ничуть не изменился. Обстановка его нового дома, впрочем, тоже.

Те же колбы, те же хитроумные приборы – часть из них Кёя узнал: компас с тремя циферблатами, анемометр, телескоп. Подле лестницы, на изящной кованой подставке, стояла модель Стратосферы; аномалии, башня Вендикаре, сеть, коробочки-платформы, закрепленные на проволочных орбитах, переливались в неярком дневном свете.

Проходя мимо, Талбот тронул башню Вендикаре, легонько толкнул – и модель ожила.

Широкая винтовая лестница вела на второй этаж, Кёя поднялся, решив не ждать Мукуро – того, кажется, заинтересовала игрушечная модель, и это было как нельзя более кстати, Кёя не собирался обсуждать свой заказ при нем.

– Мы с вами переписывались, – сказал он Талботу, поставив сумку на пол. – По поводу того двигателя.

Талбот поправил очки, сползшие на нос, подозрительно прищурился, а потом указал Кёе на стол у окна. Кёя подошел – на столе лежал набросок или чертеж. Странной округлой формы кабина пилота, медные контакты, вшитые в спинку кресла, пучок проводов, идущий под палубу.

 

– И что, модель внизу точная?

С этими словами Мукуро появился на лестнице, шагнул вперед, с любопытством оглядываясь.

– Точнее не бывает, – усмехнулся Талбот. – Ты еще кто такой?

– Вы знаете, кто я, – широко улыбнулся Мукуро и подмигнул ему правым, искусственным глазом.

Второй этаж был сплошной мастерской – вдоль стен тянулась деревянные столешницы и полки, на которых располагались инструменты, полусобранные механизмы, переносная печь, клетки, закрытые кусками темной непрозрачной ткани. На дощатом полу чернели обугленные или проеденные кислотой пятна.

– И что тебе надо? – недоброжелательно поинтересовался Талбот.

– Да вот, хочу найти Аркобалено.

Мукуро сделал паузу и невозмутимо продолжил:

– Тех Аркобалено, которые вместе с вами создали Стратосферу.

Что-то изменилось в выражении лица Талбота, а потом он вздохнул.

– Хочешь найти Аркобалено? Тебе бы, наоборот, на глаза им не попадаться.

– Почему это?

Мукуро обернулся, удивленный, и Кёя понял, что этот вопрос задал он сам.

Он не знал, почему. Ему не было никакого дела до Мукуро, а Мукуро все не отводил от него взгляда; мгновения, заполненные неловкой тишиной, тянулись и тянулись.

А потом наверху что-то скрипнуло и мерно застучало.

– Я расскажу тебе, но при одном условии, – сказал Талбот, обращаясь к Мукуро.

– Я готов заплатить.

– Заплати. Только не кристаллами. Назови мне причину. Зачем ты разыскиваешь Аркобалено?

Кёя зевнул и потянулся к чертежу – душещипательную историю детства Мукуро он вчера уже слышал; вряд ли тот удивит чем-то новым.

Мукуро удивил.

– Не пойдет. Я заплачу кристаллами. И мне нужен ответ на один-единственный вопрос. «Да» или «нет».

Голос Мукуро был холодным и отрывистым; Талбот скрипуче захихикал в ответ. Между ними происходило что-то неуловимое, странное.

– А ведь я мог бы тебя защитить, дитя, – ответил Талбот, посмеиваясь.

– Спасибо, я как-нибудь сам. Аркобалено поддерживают постоянную связь с платформами?

– Да.

Мукуро вздохнул, заметно расслабляясь.

«Я найду эту пакость, которая живет в Сиянии, – вспомнил Кёя его вчерашние слова. – И вытрясу из нее всю душу».

Все-таки это была плохая идея – спускаться на Дно вместе с Мукуро. Кёя не собирался обсуждать при нем конструкцию экспериментального корабля, а обсудить ее надо было.

– Вернусь на днях с оставшейся частью оплаты, – сказал он и протянул чертеж Талботу, шагая по направлению к лестнице; поравнявшись с Мукуро, замедлил шаг:

– Идешь?

– Почему вы сбежали на Дно? – спросил Мукуро, придержав Кёю за локоть. – Чем плоха Стратосфера?

Он оказался слишком близко, волнующе близко, глупо было бы отрицать так некстати вспыхнувшее желание.

– Чем? – откликнулся Талбот. – Тем, что в Стратосфере температура минус шестьдесят и воздуха почти нет. И как вы там летать умудряетесь?

– О чем это вы? – развернулся Кёя, стряхивая чужую руку, а вместе с ней и желание притянуть Мукуро еще ближе к себе.

Талбот снова захихикал.

– Ни о чем.

 

В деревню возвращались пешком; Кёя не рассчитывал на то, что этот мутный тип, местный наблюдатель, будет их дожидаться, поэтому не оказался разочарован его отсутствием. К тому же день был теплый и солнечный, мелкие камни весело хрустели под ногами, в деревьях пели птицы, а в подозрительно шевелящихся кустах тут же все затихло, стоило только Кёе подойти ближе.

– Оставь их в покое, – сказал Мукуро. – Небось, их сам Талбот и прикармливает.

Остановившись и приложив козырьком ладонь ко лбу, он смотрел вниз, туда, где за неровными петлями дороги, окруженная полями, лежала деревня.

– Ты получил то, что хотел? – спросил его Кёя, имея в виду, конечно же, Талбота.

Мукуро в ответ неопределенно пожал плечами:

– Не знаю, – и отодвинулся каким-то странным, медленным движением, будто против своей воли.

Они пошли дальше и уже через час добрались до поля, на котором оставили «звезду-два».

– Мы так и не пообедали, – с сожалением сказал Мукуро.

– Если хочешь, можем задержаться, – ответил Кёя и понял: сам он хочет задержаться, даже если придется насильно кормить Мукуро местной пищей.

– Хочу, – легко кивнул Мукуро. – Давай устроим пикник прямо здесь.

Они вернулись в деревню, где престарелая тетушка «зовите-меня-Танина», с сожалением вздыхая и кидая на Кёю масленые взгляды, собрала им корзинку с едой. На прощание попыталась расцеловать, но Кёя вовремя шагнул назад, так что жертвой страстного поцелуя стал Мукуро.

Старая карга что-то прошептала ему на ухо, смущенно рассмеялась – и Кёя вдруг захотелось оттащить от нее Мукуро, который, по-видимому, получал искреннее удовольствие от этого отвратительного подобия флирта.

Наконец, тот отстранился, оборачиваясь, и Кёю будто ударили под дых: Мукуро смотрел мимо него расфокусированным пьяным взглядом, на губах подрагивала растерянная улыбка.

– Если ты все, то пойдем, – слишком, пожалуй, резко сказал Кёя. Мукуро кивнул, отвернулся, а когда снова посмотрел на него, лицо его было непроницаемым.

– Пойдем.

 

В корзинке обнаружился горячий еще хлеб, домашний сыр, вино, вяленое мясо, какие-то фрукты; на самом дне – сомнительной чистоты скатерть и бутыль вина, обернутая в солому.

Они ели молча и сосредоточенно, будто соревновались, кто справится быстрее, но не покажет спешку, пили вино прямо из горлышка, подчеркнуто не глядя друг на друга, но постепенно Кёя чувствовал, как внутри разливается сонная солнечная нега. Он взял бутылку из руки Мукуро, сделал глоток; Мукуро, не сводя с него взгляда, спросил:

– О чем вы с Талботом говорили?

Его голос звучал хрипло.

– Откровенность за откровенность, – ответил Кёя и поставил бутылку, глядя на его губы и зная, что Мукуро не согласится отвечать. Тот передернул плечами, будто замерз, а потом беспечно улыбнулся:

– Обойдешься.

– Я так и знал, – засмеялся Кёя. – Иначе бы не предложил.

– Ты хорошо меня знаешь.

– Неплохо.

Кёя потянулся и откинулся назад, спиной на траву. Было тихо, только шумел ветер и, едва слышные, доносились звуки деревни: голоса, звон, перестук.

Кёя опустил веки и вдруг, неожиданно для себя, спросил:

– Почему ты до сих пор летаешь на этой «звезде»?

– Объяснять бесполезно, – помолчав, ответил Мукуро. – Давай как-нибудь сыграем в догонялки. Ты поймешь.

– Ладно.

Солнце стояло над головой и проникало, казалось, даже сквозь плотно сжатые веки – Кёя повернул голову набок, но это не то чтобы сильно помогло. А потом на него упала тень и что-то накрыло глаза. Кёя пошевелился, поймал чужую ладонь, сдвинул, касаясь губами запястья. Пальцами провел вверх по рукам, по плечам, зарылся в волосы.

В траве что-то жужжало.

Чужие прикосновения обрисовывали контур расстегнутой рубашки прямо по коже, невесомо легко – с такой невыносимой нежностью, что больно было сделать вдох.

– Мукуро, хватит, – шепнул Кёя; осознание ударило в голову, разошлось по телу пьяно и сильно, заставляя сжать пальцы на плечах, дернуть на себя. Хватит, перестань; давай перейдем к делу.

Но что-то ему мешало.

Он потянул к себе Мукуро, но что-то ему мешало, вызывая злость и нетерпение, и тогда Кёя открыл глаза и увидел Мукуро – тот, криво и принужденно улыбаясь, упирался руками в землю по обе стороны от Кёиной головы и медленно отодвигался.

– Бесполезно, – сказал Мукуро. – Все это бесполезно и бессмысленно.

Кёя разжал пальцы, сел; в деревне зазвонили колокола, а он смотрел на Мукуро, на его застывшую улыбку и спутанные волосы, на то, как он отводит взгляд. Кёя хотел его больше всего на свете, но не мог сделать ровным счетом ничего. Он хотел Мукуро. Не близости, не дружбы – всего Мукуро. Должно быть, он сошел с ума.

– Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, – ровно произнес Мукуро.

– А ты ничего так, – ответил Кёя. В тишине его слова звучали отчетливо и холодно. – Если хочешь, можешь остаться со мной на Намигарден.

– Намигарден высоко, – сказал Мукуро и встал, опрокидывая чертову корзинку. Бутылка покачнулась, медленно завалилась на скатерть, и Кёя успел бы ее поймать, но не захотел.

– Что? – улыбнулся он, глядя вверх. – Тебе за проезд заплатить?

– Считай, уже заплатил, – бросил Мукуро, отворачиваясь.

– Тогда чего ты ждешь, полетели.


	5. Мир

__

_Мукуро_

Корабль-платформа Вонголы был огромным – таким, что трудно было представить себе его границы. Помещения располагались внутри, поверхность же была предельно функциональной: тут тебе и причальные мачты, и взлетно-посадочные полосы, и ракушки ангаров. Мукуро не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли: как эта невероятная штука вообще держится в воздухе? Ему оставалось не меньше пятнадцати минут до посадки, а серая громадина уже заслоняла собой полнеба.

В конце концов Мукуро решил не сопротивляться любопытству и уронил «Скайларк» вниз, уходя почти параллельно борту платформы. А представитель Вонголы может и подождать. Кому нужно – тот и ждет.

«Скайларк» нырнул под дно, вышел из пике, и Мукуро задрал голову, разглядывая дно корабля. Монстр держался на сотнях оболочек-капсул, наполненных горячим воздухом и пламенем. Каждая в своей ячейке, вместе они образовывали узор, кажется, что-то шестигранное с отдельным сегментом в центре. Мукуро бы не удивился, если бы прослойка оказалась двойной; Вонгола продолжала оправдывать репутацию самой сильной эскадры Стратосферы.

 

Представитель Вонголы, как и обещали Аркобалено, ждал прямо на взлетно-посадочной полосе. Приметив «Скайларк», он даже не подумал сдвинуться с места. Так и стоял, засунув руки в карманы. Мукуро даже, кажется, разглядел сигнальный флажок, валяющийся у его ног.

«И с этим идиотом придется работать», – обреченно подумал Мукуро. Вендикаре начинала казаться не самым худшим вариантом. Он все-таки не удержался и, коснувшись полосы колесами шасси, попер прямо, изящно пропуская идиота под правым крылом – и лишь потом остановил «Скайларк».

Представитель развернулся и неторопливо побрел к аэроплану. Мукуро выбрался из кабины, поправил шарф и только открыл рот, чтобы рассказать, что он думает о компетентности некоторых представителей Вонголы, как тут же его закрыл.

Потому что он увидел.

Потому что он увидел перед собой Хибари Кёю.

Потому что Хибари Кёя смотрел на него прямо, равнодушным и открытым взглядом, и даже не вытащил руки из карманов.

«Нужно было взять чуть правее», – отстраненно подумал Мукуро.

Нужно было взять совсем немножечко правее и размазать ублюдка о нос «Скайларка» в кровавую кашу. Это было бы красивым, симметричным завершением их истории.

Неожиданно он почувствовал холод, темный и пробирающий изнутри, разверзнувшийся под сердцем головокружительной бездной.

В конце концов, ничего не произошло. Нечему было происходить. Просто Кёя тоже продался Вонголе.

Мукуро небрежно махнул рукой в приветствии.

– Какая встреча. А ты что, тоже?

– Это ты «тоже», – ответил Кёя. – А я – уже давно. Пойдем, нас ждут.

«На чем же они тебя подловили?» – мелькнуло в голове, но Мукуро промолчал. Он помнил, что расспрашивать Кёю бесполезно.

Он помнил – а ведь так старался забыть. Чего стоили все его усилия, если единственное, чего он сейчас хотел – это дотронуться до Кёи.

Мукуро засунул руки в карманы и пошел следом.

 

С неделю назад он решил, что хочет слетать в Сияние. Эта идея, сначала ленивая и слабая, постепенно овладела его мыслями, придавая сил, стряхивая апатию. Ему не были нужны карты – в секторе Грозы он мог летать с закрытыми глазами. «Скайларк» шел ровно и быстро – шесть дозаправок обошлись Мукуро в десяток отборных кристаллов. Еще два десятка заткнули рты любопытствующим. На четвертой остановке, принимая оплату, техник «Розамунды» сказал ему:

– А я о тебе слышал, брат. Синяя камуфлированная «звезда», курс на Сияние. Тебя называют Призрак Гонщика.

– Это почему еще, – неразборчиво промычал Мукуро. Рот у него был занят отверткой, в одной руке кассета, в другой чистая фланель. Техник сидел на той же ремонтной платформе, что и Мукуро, разглядывал кристаллы и курил.

Нарушая все правила, так бы сказал кое-кто.

Мукуро очень внимательно посмотрел на техника.

Тот перекинул сигарету во рту и объяснил:

– Да мне Паоло с «Лунной Касатки» вчера про тебя рассказывал. Мы с ним даже поспорили на бутылку Донного вина, призрак ты или нет. Теперь вот думаю, не зря поспорили.

Мукуро отложил тряпку, взял отвертку, кивнул:

– Это понятно. Призраков не существует.

– О, брат, я бы с тобой поспорил, – оживился техник.

– Лучше не надо.

Техник хмыкнул, отвел взгляд. Покачал на ладони мешочек с кристаллами.

И промолчал.

 

Сияние было похоже на переливающееся облако, но чем ближе подлетал Мукуро, тем сильнее изменялся внешний вид: сплошная поверхность расслаивалась на волокна, распадалась, превращаясь в дрожащие линии, шары и росчерки.

У самой границы линии превратились в столбы, и Мукуро нырнул внутрь, огибая свет.

«Вот и очки-фильтры пригодились», – подумал он.

Очки жали, сдавливали голову, и ничего в этом удивительного не было – в последний раз он надевал их десять лет назад. Кто же знал, что все так затянется.

Он летел в центр, подныривая под раскаленными шарами, уклоняясь от назойливых ветвистых молний; свет был здесь, казалось, повсюду, отпечатывался на веках закрытых глаз темно-зелеными ожогами, но Мукуро удерживал курс – только все сильнее чувствовал, как подпирает злость. По носу вспыхнула огромная, размером почти с Намигарден, белая спираль; почему Намигарден, мелькнуло в голове, и Мукуро привычно отогнал от себя ненужные воспоминания, бросая «Скайларк» вниз, в темноту.

Кажется, отключилась паровая машина, но ему было уже все равно – он летел на одном пламени, на одной безумной, леденящей ярости.

Намигарден со своим ненормальным капитаном. Тварь, скрывающаяся за Сиянием. Назойливые тюремщики Вендиче.

Просто помехи на его пути.

Неожиданно тысячи иголок впились в кожу, Мукуро посмотрел вперед – и нервно рассмеялся: задумавшись, он влетел прямо в рой шаровых молний. По всей кабине летали волокна света, извивались как черви и больно жалили; тогда он поймал одного уродца и сдавил в кулаке.

Все, хватит.

И небо расчистилось.

 

Платформа Аркобалено походила на коробку с круглой дырой в центре, Мукуро посадил «Скайларк», выбрался из кабины, осторожно шагнул на поверхность – ему все еще не верилось, что наконец-то все, наконец-то он победил Сияние.

Вдруг что-то ударило сбоку, сбивая с ног, Мукуро попытался обернуться и отключился.

Придя в себя, он приоткрыл глаза и увидел свое искаженное отражение в лакированном ботинке.

– Можешь не притворяться, – услышал Мукуро. Человек в костюме и франтовской шляпе, чудовищно неуместный здесь, в Сиянии, надавил ботинком на его грудь и продолжил:

– Давай обойдемся без глупостей. Ладно?

– Все выделываешься, Реборн, – неодобрительно отозвались откуда-то сбоку. Человек в шляпе – Аркобалено, ожившая карта Старшего Аркана – поморщился и промолчал. Кто там рядом с ним? Потенциальный союзник? Или просто «хороший Вендиче»?

Аркобалено, наконец, убрал ногу с груди, присел на корточки, заглядывая в глаза густой тенью, падающей от шляпы, и поинтересовался:

– Ну что, Рокудо Мукуро, вернешься обратно в Вендикаре или согласишься приносить пользу обществу?

– Которому обществу? – нахально улыбаясь, поинтересовался Мукуро. Улыбаться он мог, а вот двигаться – все еще нет. Его будто парализовало, но вопрос Аркобалено явно указывал на то, что это пройдет.

– Вонголе, – ответил тот. – Цуне как раз нужен Хранитель Тумана. И можешь называть меня Реборн.

Сбоку – Мукуро пока не мог повернуть голову – раздался неприятный смех. Реборн снова поморщился.

– И когда я говорил «обратно в Вендикаре», то имел в виду всех твоих мальчиков и девочек.

– О, начался шантаж, – ответил Мукуро и попытался высвободить пламя. Не вышло.

– Пламя Тумана здесь не работает, – заметил все еще невидимый «хороший Вендиче». – И никакое другое. Только пламя Грозы.

– Как неудобно, – вздохнул Реборн и бесцеремонно развернул голову Мукуро. Сияние висело в ночном небе, близкое и ослепительно яркое. Казалось, если протянуть руку, до него можно дотронуться. Мукуро даже попытался, но тело одеревенело и отказывалось слушаться, и тогда он представил, как возвращается в «Скайларк», находит в колоде Аркобалено Солнца и перечеркивает его крест-накрест ножом. Что эта ожившая карта знает о терпении и злопамятстве? Да ничего. Пускай. У всего в этом мире есть слабые места.

Реборн, пристально наблюдавший за ним, неожиданно бросил в сторону:

– Зубастый какой этот твой сырой образец, Верде.

И тут же хитро подмигнул Мукуро – мол, слушай, пригодится.

– Был бы он мой образец... – вздохнули грустно и, казалось, немного раздраженно. – А эти недоумки даже с готовыми чертежами напортачили.

 

Мукуро вопросительно посмотрел на Реборна – тот многозначительно ухмылялся. Похоже, перед ним разыгрывали спектакль. Плохие актеры неумело сливали ему информацию. Или мастерски инсценировали неумелость?

– Так что, – переспросил Реборн. – В Вендикаре или в Вонголу?

– Да вы же все равно не отстанете, – улыбнулся Мукуро. – Даже если я выберу Вендикаре. Что уж тут думать.

– Все-таки я гений, – сказал за спиной Верде. Послышались шаги.

– Ты же от него только что отказывался, – ответил Реборн. – Такой ветреный.

– А я передумал.

Мукуро с усилием запрокинул голову и поднял глаза вверх – Верде стоял у его головы и разглядывал, напряженно щурясь, будто в бинокль. Он был еще не старый; растрепанный и небритый, в мятом грязном белом халате.

– Ненавижу Аркобалено, – подумав, сообщил Мукуро. – Значит, ты тоже мстил Эстранео?

– Месть – это слишком громкое слово, – ухмыльнулся Верде. – «Уборка» подойдет.

Уборка, вот как.

– Ладно, – произнес Мукуро. – Что я должен сделать?

– Ничего особенного, – ответил Реборн. – Цуне нечасто требуется по-настоящему тяжелая артиллерия.

Теперь еще и лесть? Кажется, он очень нужен этим Аркобалено – он и его добровольное согласие.

– Но когда она все-таки требуется?.. – подыграл Мукуро.

– На платформе Вонголы, той, которая в секторе Неба, тебя будет ждать представитель. Поработаешь пока с ним, войдешь в курс дела. С Цуной познакомишься.

Реборн ободряюще улыбнулся и протянул руку, засунул куда-то под воротник Мукуро и пошевелил пальцами рядом с шеей. Кольнуло быстрой болью, а потом Мукуро увидел длинную тонкую иглу: она дернулась, раздулась и превратилась в хамелеона, который юрко скользнул в рукав Аркобалено.

Мукуро посмотрел на рукав, в котором скрылось животное-игла; от мысли о том, почему он не мог двигаться, его передернуло. Аркобалено наблюдал за ним, добродушно ухмыляясь.

– Так что я должен делать? – повторил Мукуро, дотронувшись до шеи. Против его ожиданий, прокол почти не ощущался – только небольшая припухлость.

– Тебе совсем необязательно безвылазно сидеть на «Вонголе». Можно просто поддерживать контакт – как делает, к слову, тот самый представитель. Поговори с ним на эту тему.

Мукуро сел, задрал голову – Сияние мягко переливалось в темноте. Перевел взгляд вниз – дыра в центре казалась бездонной.

– Зачем нужны эти платформы?

– Слишком много хочешь знать, – ворчливо ответил Верде. – Кстати, у тебя резервный двигатель барахлит.

– Паровой? Я знаю.

– Паровой? – Верде засмеялся. – Дикие дети. Талбот, наверное, получил огромное удовольствие от общения.

– Он сказал, что в Стратосфере холодно и дышать нечем. Что он имел в виду?

– Тебе сейчас холодно? – неприятным голосом поинтересовался Реборн.

– Ну… да.

– Дышать можешь?

– Да, но почему…

– Вот и вали отсюда, пока можешь.

Мукуро поднялся, прикинул, не подраться ли с этим Аркобалено, но силы были явно не равны. Ничего. Момент еще представится. Он небрежно бросил:

– Я еще вернусь, – и, засунув руки в карманы, двинулся к «Скайларку».

За его спиной тихо, но очень яростно спорили Аркобалено.

 

Вот так Мукуро и оказался на платформе Вонголы. Кёя остановился около люка, поднял крышку и начал спускаться по узкой лестнице. Крикнул снизу, из темноты:

– Ты чего-то ждешь?

– Иду, иду, – ответил Мукуро и начал спускаться. Сверху казавшийся темным, спуск, тем не менее, освещался, а коридор за дверями тамбура был просторным, теплым и светлым. Чуть ниже линии глаз в стены были вмонтированы прямоугольные кристаллы, время от времени попадались схемы коридоров. Спустя несколько поворотов Мукуро убедился в их необходимости – он совершенно не представлял, в какой точке этого лабиринта они сейчас находятся. Кёя шел впереди, молча и уверенно; наконец, остановился перед неплотно прикрытой дверью и дернул за ручку.

– Проходите, – послышалось из-за двери. – Хотя вам, Хибари-сан, приглашение явно не требуется.

Мгновение спустя Мукуро оказался в небольшой каюте, переоборудованной под кабинет. Везде – на столе, на стеллажах, на креслах – лежали свернутые карты. А над столом висела еще одна, огромная, занимающая всю стену. Карта Стратосферы.

Сетка движения платформ, воздушные потоки, зоны элементов с тщательно вырисованными стилизованными аномалиями, и в центре – башня Вендикаре. Весь мир на одной стене, маленький и будто игрушечный.

– Вы Рокудо Мукуро? – услышал Мукуро. Голос хозяина кабинета был терпеливым и чуть смущенным.

– Да, это он, – сказал Кёя и после паузы, будто отвечая на незаданный вопрос, неохотно добавил: – Мы уже успели познакомиться.

– Не люблю эту штуку, – хозяин кабинета мотнул головой в сторону карты. – Каждый раз смотрю на нее и думаю, какой же мир хрупкий. Мы должны постараться…

Он осекся – Кёя приподнял кресло и стряхнул с него карты, а потом невозмутимо сел.

– Боюсь, здесь немного не убрано, – вздохнул хозяин кабинета. – Я Савада Цунаёси, капитан «Вонголы-Один» и, получается, босс всего этого…

Он развел руками.

– Бардака, – припечатал Кёя.

Савада смущенно хохотнул.

Он был совсем молодой, кажется, даже младше Мукуро, светловолосый, угловатый. В нем чувствовалась скрытая сила, пробивающаяся сквозь неловкость манер и застенчивую улыбку. На руках у него были перчатки; латунные и бронзовые крошечные детали на тыльной части складывались в мозаичный герб Вонголы, отливали на свету рыжим, диким оттенком.

Подумав, Мукуро решил последовать Кёиному примеру, правда, карты он положил на пол. Любопытно было бы потом их рассмотреть – на уголке одной из карт мелькнуло название «Ночь». Интересно, кто исследовал для Савады окрестности Ночи? Мукуро побеседовал бы с этим человеком по душам.

– Я бы хотел поговорить с вами… – Савада запнулся.

Кёя встал, с шумом отодвинув кресло, и вышел из каюты.

– Рокудо Мукуро, – задумчиво произнес Савада. – Знаешь, мне же тебя навязали.

Он мягко улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за свои слова, и Мукуро вдруг почувствовал странное умиротворение. Голос Савады усыплял, внушал уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо.

– Мне тоже тебя навязали, – ответил Мукуро.

Савада понимающе кивнул, помолчал. А потом продолжил:

– Давай подумаем, как мы можем тебя использовать. Отпустить тебя одного на дело я пока не могу…

– Не доверяешь, – усмехнулся Мукуро и подумал: «Но боишься об этом сказать». Умиротворение сменилось скукой. Он знал таких, как Савада, слишком мягких, слишком домашних детей, которые вырастали потом в робких и слишком чувствительных взрослых. Ему захотелось встать и уйти.

– Да я всем доверяю, – развел руками Савада. – Но если я тебя отпущу одного, Реборн меня просто убьет.

– Кто он тебе?

– Что-то вроде наставника. Вот, возьми кольцо.

Савада положил что-то на стол, Мукуро присмотрелся – и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы покачать головой. На столе лежало кольцо Тумана Вонголы. Этот Савада… Он был просто жалок. Как он вообще умудрялся управлять эскадрой? Хотя ею наверняка управлял Реборн. Чертов Реборн, любитель тыкать в ни в чем не повинных людей странными иглами. Ни в чем не повинных? Кажется, слабоумие Савады было заразным.

– Он же тебе наверняка забыл рассказать, – протянул Мукуро, откидываясь в кресле назад и забрасывая ногу за ногу. – Я могу сделать так, что ты умрешь от страха. Могу показать тебе то, что ты и представить не в силах. А могу просто захватить твое тело. Стать хозяином твоей эскадры. Да с такими возможностями я всю Стратосферу на уши поставлю.

Савада, переменившись в лице, открыл рот, но тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге каюты возник Кёя.

– У нас есть срочные дела.

– Боскомб? – спросил Савада.

– Он самый.

– Ну… тогда не буду задерживать.

Мукуро встал.

– Кольцо, – хмуро напомнил Кёя.

Мукуро взял со стола кольцо, засунул в карман и повернулся – Кёя смотрел прямо на него, слишком прямо и слишком отстраненно; в глубине зрачков тлели, разгораясь, угли, а губы были сжаты в злую острую линию, как тогда, на Дне.

– Пойдем, – тихо сказал Кёя. Мукуро прошел мимо него в коридор, остановился.

Спросил с деланной небрежностью:

– Куда дальше?

Кёя закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и вздохнул.

– Что? – спросил Мукуро.

– Ничего.

– Ты только что торопился.

– Да.

Неожиданно Кёя пошевелился. Плавным и невыносимо медленным движением дотронулся до лица Мукуро, провел большим пальцем по губам. И отпустил руку.

– Это была очень плохая идея, – наконец сказал он.

– Вынужден с тобой согласиться, – ответил Мукуро. Ему хотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Он так ничего и не забыл.

И это была хуже, чем просто плохая идея.

 

 

_Кёя_

Как бы Кёя ни старался думать о последствиях, как бы ни выверял каждый свой шаг, иногда он все-таки допускал серьезные ошибки. К примеру, он согласился на просьбу Савады ввести в курс дела Хранителя Тумана, потому что никто другой так хорошо не разбирается в иллюзиях и потому что Кёя готов был в случае чего на крайние меры.

Это была вторая просьба Савады – невысказанная, завуалированная: присмотреться к новому человеку, понять, какую опасность он может собой представлять.

Опасность. Уже тогда можно было обо всем догадаться, но Кёя не ожидал увидеть «звезду-два», заходящую на посадку ровно и четко, будто по линейке. Хотя нет, не стоило врать себе – он надеялся ее увидеть, надеялся и презирал себя за эту слабость.

 

– Как тебе Савада?

– Какой-то никчемный босс, – сказал Мукуро, принимая предложенный тон светской беседы. – Расскажи лучше об этом... Боскомбе, так?

– Думаешь, никчемный? Смотри, с каким энтузиазмом ты принялся за работу, – поддел его Кёя.

– Я просто хочу быстрее с этим закончить, – легко ответил Мукуро.

Вот и весь разговор. Кёя кивнул, переключаясь на работу:

– Наша цель – «Мириады», «Дворец тысячи цветов». Обычно Боскомб безвылазно сидит там. Сейчас обстоятельства изменились, но он ждет посланника, и если мы поторопимся, то успеем его схватить.

Мукуро кивнул:

– «Мириады» подошли близко к сектору Неба, за три часа доберемся.

– На твоей «звезде»?

– Разумеется.

 

«Мириады», больше всего походившие на огромную платформу, на самом деле ей не были. Просто кто-то когда-то намертво скрепил несколько дирижаблей, уравновесив конструкцию, а потом, со временем, она обрастала все новыми и новыми фрагментами, пока не превратилась в то, чем была теперь – в огромную мозаику из сотен разномастных транспортов, надежно пристыкованных друг к другу. Эти разновременные наслоения были заметны невооруженным глазом – ближе к центру фрагменты «Мириад» сливались в одно целое, так, что трудно было понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Тем не менее, корабли сохранили свои названия – медные таблички, прикрепленные то тут, то там, позволяли ориентироваться в этом лабиринте рынков, лавочек и увеселительных заведений.

Рынок, располагавшийся в бывшем ангаре дирижабля «Зима» (вместо таблички к стене был прикреплен аккуратно вырезанный кусок обшивки с названием) встретил их с Мукуро шумом и суетой. Бесчисленные люди спорили, торговались, зазывали покупателей, в толпе то и дело мелькали люди в сине-белой форме – дети и внуки членов экипажа, теперь они были хозяевами этого места и отвечали за порядок.

Кёя огляделся и повернул вправо, туда, где над открытыми воротами висела табличка с надписью «Мистраль».

– Тут легко заблудиться, – заметил Мукуро. Он благоразумно держался рядом, только один раз отошел к лавке с фруктами и вернулся с большим красным яблоком, которое сейчас подбрасывал в руке.

– Скрыться тоже, – ответил Кёя. – Поэтому Боскомб здесь и устроился.

За воротами шум затих; перед ними оказался борт «Мистраля» с прикрепленной к нему лестницей, уходившей вверх. Площадка, на которой они стояли, срослась с бортом, чуть выше уровня глаз красовался рисунок – косматый старик, высунувшись по грудь из тучи, дул в трубу; длинные волосы и борода развевались, как от сильного ветра. Старик чуть косил, а выражение лица у него было слащавое и хитрое.

«Совсем как у Боскомба», – поморщился Кёя.

– Сложность в том, что его нужно доставить на «Вонголу» целым и невредимым.

– Почему? – Мукуро, прислонившись к борту «Мистраля» рядом с лестницей, раздражающе ритмично подбрасывал яблоко и не смотрел на Кёю.

– Потому что он вконец запутался в том, на кого работает.

Кёя уперся рукой о борт рядом с плечом Мукуро; ему хотелось, чтобы тот немедленно прекратил.

И Мукуро прекратил. Поймал яблоко, бросил его в проем ворот, в шум рынка – и медленно перевел взгляд на Кёю. Его взгляд не выражал ничего.

– Учти, это первый и последний раз, – сказал Мукуро. – Я не хочу с тобой работать.

– Это просто деловое сотрудничество, – ответил Кёя.

– Пойдем, – Мукуро шагнул в сторону и повернулся к лестнице.

– Шестая площадка, – крикнул Кёя ему вслед.

С ним определенно творилось что-то не то, нужно было собраться, взять себя в руки. Он не мог не думать о Мукуро – особенно сейчас, когда тот был рядом; его мысли то и дело приобретали эротический оттенок, который в данной ситуации уместнее было бы назвать эфемерно-фантастическим.

Над шестой площадкой висел аляповатый яркий указатель – «Дворец тысячи цветов». Мукуро – ему хватило здравомыслия подождать Кёю – поинтересовался, насмешливо кривя губы:

– Бордель?

– Всего лишь сувенирная лавка.

«Не делай так», – мелькнуло в голове. Впрочем, Кёя подозревал, что эффект будет ровно тем же, что бы ни делал Мукуро.

Все-таки это была очень плохая идея.

 

В коридоре «Дворца тысячи цветов» толпились охранники; отрабатывая свой хлеб, они проводили посетителей лениво-подозрительным взглядом и, по-видимому, не обнаружив ничего угрожающего, тут же потеряли к ним интерес.

– Неплохо, – сказал Мукуро, когда они оказались в следующем помещении. Стены в нем были увешаны разнообразными часовыми механизмами: от огромных до совсем крошечных. В основном те были сделаны из металла, но встречались и исключения: прозрачный, будто отлитый из стекла, овальный механизм или устройство из странно темного блестящего дерева, украшенное разноцветными кристаллами. Все эти вещи шумели, тикали и шелестели; сначала звук казался хаотичным, но, если привыкнуть, ухо начинало улавливать сложную мелодию.

За прилавком стоял Боскомб – благообразный, коренастый, с этим своим слащавым и хитрым выражением лица. Он крутил в руке цилиндр и настороженно смотрел на Кёю.

Кёя закрыл за собой дверь на задвижку и молча улыбнулся.

– Господин Хибари, – наконец, подал голос Боскомб. – Какая неожиданная, хоть и крайне приятная встреча. Так жаль, что мне срочно надо уходить.

Оба они не двигались с места; Кёя опасался спугнуть жертву, Боскомб… видимо, просто боялся, что не успеет – ни сбежать, ни позвать охрану. Часы, казалось, тикали все громче.

Неожиданно Мукуро шагнул к дальней стене, остановился перед белым круглым механизмом с четырьмя стрелками – одна из них шла назад, а еще одна прыгала по всему циферблату – и непринужденно поинтересовался:

– А что показывают эти стрелки?

– Сожалею, но мне нужно идти, – сквозь зубы процедил Боскомб, не отрывая взгляд от Кёи. И тогда Мукуро развернулся, вытащил трезубец, вспыхнувший пламенем; он двигался медленно и плавно, но лезвия вдруг сверкнули у лица Боскомба, и тот только и успел, что подставить руку, защищая глаза.

Ткань сюртука разошлась, через прореху был виден длинный порез.

Мукуро остановился, опустив трезубец и громко хмыкнул.

– Охрана! – завопил Боскомб, тут же теряя всю свою благообразность, дернул за веревку сигнализации и нырнул куда-то под прилавок.

Кёя удивленно моргнул. Мукуро, пожалуй, не мог бы придумать лучшего способа убедить его в нецелесообразности их сотрудничества. Он что, спятил?

В дверь начали ломиться.

– Знаешь, – размеренно сказал Кёя. – Я тоже не хочу с тобой работать. С самого начала не хотел.

– Приятно, когда тебе отвечают взаимностью, – коротко улыбнулся Мукуро и нырнул под прилавок, туда, где мгновение назад исчез Боскомб.

Кёя покачал головой, но последовал за ним – и оказался в темном узком тоннеле, по-видимому, служившим не только черным ходом, но и потайным складом: вдоль стен стояли ящики и коробки, некоторые были завернуты в плотную промасленную ткань и обвязаны веревками. Наверху что-то треснуло, похоже, не выдержала дверь, кто-то позвал Боскомба, и Кёя закрыл тяжелый круглый люк, отделяя их от преследователей. Тут же стало тихо.

Мукуро, как ни в чем не бывало, отряхнул пыль с ящика, сел, прислонившись к стене, бросил небрежно:

– Скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи, – и потерял сознание.

С ним все было не так, неправильно. Что они здесь делают? У Кёи был план, но во что превратился его план? Он не успел даже приступить к его выполнению, а Мукуро уже все испортил.

Кёя смотрел на его застывшее спокойное лицо и думал о том, что ненавидит этого человека, ненавидит чувства, которые тот в нем вызывает, ненавидит то, во что превращается предсказуемая и размеренная жизнь при каждом его появлении.

Ненавидит его отстраненную неприязнь, которую тот даже не считает нужным скрывать.

В отдалении мигнул свет, тоннель тряхнуло, и Мукуро, покачнувшись, начал сползать по стене вбок. Кёя машинально поймал его, усадил ровно, придерживая за плечи, и вдруг услышал из-за спины раздраженное:

– Позволь спросить, что ты делаешь?

– Любуюсь, – широко улыбаясь, обернулся Кёя.

– Перестань.

Боскомб шагнул вперед, придерживая лампу с осветительным кристаллом; остановился перед Кёей. Уже не Боскомб, конечно – Кёя помнил штурм Вендикаре, и как Мукуро чуть было ему не помешал. Значит, и сейчас у него был свой план – план человека, привыкшего полагаться только на себя.

– Перестань, – повторил Мукуро, повышая голос.

Кёя развернул тело к Мукуро, провел по щеке, очертил скулу и произнес, с удовольствием выговаривая каждое слово:

– Идеальный напарник. Тихий, покладистый. Не делает глупостей.

На мгновение взгляд Мукуро расфокусировался, поплыл, а потом тот вздохнул и бросил:

– Извращенец.

И пошел открывать люк.

Неожиданно тело в руках Кёи пошевелилось, вяло повело головой, откинулось назад, прижимаясь затылком к животу – и Кёя вдруг понял, что ему нечем дышать, что он не выдержит, что он сейчас трахнет эту равнодушную тварь прямо здесь, на ящике.

Безумие. Он разжал пальцы, отступая.

– Нет уж, держи, раз взялся, – не оборачиваясь, процедил Мукуро и распахнул люк.

 

Охране, бестолково бродящей по комнате, Мукуро сказал, что произошло досадное недоразумение. Сказал, что даже благодарен посетителям – потрясающая, можно сказать, эталонная некомпетентность охраны в любой другой ситуации могла стоить ему жизни. Сказал, что с сегодняшнего дня больше не нуждается в их услугах.

И он же, стоя рядом с Кёей, держался за его плечо и казался пьяным или сонным – а ведь в прошлый раз, в кают-компании Намигарден, умудрялся контролировать весь экипаж, да еще и играть в карты. Подозрения Кёи усилились перед «звездой», когда Мукуро попросил его сесть за штурвал.

– Поведи сам, – сказал Мукуро. – Не хочу отвлекаться.

Он – уже в своем теле – сосредоточенно устраивал Боскомба на полу в пассажирском отделении.

– Узнал что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Кёя, подгоняя под себя кресло.

Мукуро промолчал. Может быть, он кивнул, или пожал плечами, или отреагировал как-то еще, но Кёя не стал оборачиваться.

 

На «Вонголе-Шесть» их встретил Гокудера; не удивляясь, помог вытащить помятого Боскомба из-под кресла, подозрительно покосился на Мукуро и сказал:

– Оставайтесь. Капитану пришлось срочно улететь, к утру он вернется.

– И какая обстановка в тех краях? – спросил Кёя.

Гокудера нахмурился; должно быть, считал, что вялотекущие переговоры Савады с Джессо, в успех которых не верил, кажется, никто, включая и самого Саваду, остались для кого-то секретом.

– Тихо, – неохотно ответил Гокудера.

– Я слышал, подозрительно тихо, – обронил Кёя.

– Что ты знаешь? – предсказуемо вскинулся Гокудера. Вот именно поэтому Вонголу трудно было воспринимать всерьез – они были сборищем инфантильных дураков, и тем удивительнее было наблюдать, насколько разительно их каждый раз меняет опасность.

– Слухи, – пожал плечами Кёя.

Гокудера помолчал, а потом неохотно сообщил:

– Говорят, всплыли кольца Маре.

– Кто говорит?

– Проверенные люди.

По поводу этих колец – и этих людей – у Кёи были свои догадки, но не успел он задать следующий вопрос, как вдруг услышал душераздирающий вопль: Боскомб пришел в себя.

 

Мукуро совсем не скрывал, что плачевное состояние Боскомба, слабо понимавшего, что от него хотят, его рук дело; на первый взгляд его действия казались глупыми и недальновидными, но они казались такими каждый раз – и каждый раз потом обнаруживалось, что он четко следует плану. Чего он добивался сейчас?

Кёя остановился перед каютой и бросил, собираясь идти к себе:

– Тебе сюда.

– Подожди.

Звуки его голоса, одно-единственное произнесенное слово, ударили в голову жарко и сильно, сметая все на своем пути; тогда Кёя закрыл глаза и задал себе вопрос: «К чему это приведет?»

– Это было не так уж и плохо, – продолжил Мукуро.

Кёя открыл глаза, спокойно кивнул:

– Да, пожалуй.

Потом он вернулся в свою каюту, похожую как две капли воды на все остальные. Взялся за книгу, но не смог на ней сосредоточиться; решил принять ванну, но, очутившись в горячей воде, обнаружил, что яростно дрочит, представляя Мукуро. Собравшись вздремнуть, лег на кровать поверх покрывала, но сон не шел, а Мукуро становился все настойчивее и бесстыднее.

С этим нужно было что-то делать. Выяснить отношения раз и навсегда, а потом – выкинуть из головы, вычеркнуть из жизни, забыть.

Он быстро оделся, подошел к двери, распахнул ее – на пороге стоял Мукуро, уже поднявший руку для стука.

– Отличный слух, – сказал Мукуро. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Кёя молча освободил проход. Мукуро зашел, огляделся, остановился, не торопясь начинать разговор. Опасно близко к дивану – хватило бы одной подсечки.

– О чем?

– Нам стоит ограничиться… – Мукуро сделал паузу. – Деловым сотрудничеством.

«Стоит ограничиться»?

Идиот. Два идиота.

– Договорились, – кивнул Кёя и начал расстегивать рубашку.

Взгляд Мукуро сползал вниз от пуговицы к пуговице, пока не остановился на ремне.

– Значит, ты согласен, – уточнил он.

– Мне это подходит.

– И ничего личного, – шепнул Мукуро рядом с ухом, проводя губами по шее.

– Абсолютно, – согласился Кёя. Чертовы пуговицы выскальзывали из пальцев, с ними было так же трудно иметь дело, как с их хозяином.

У Мукуро, в свою очередь, не возникло никаких проблем с его ремнем.

– Пора остановиться, – глухо сказал Мукуро, когда Кёя снял с него брюки. Было непонятно, кому он это сказал, потому что его пальцы намертво вцепились в Кёин затылок.

– Пора, – ответил Кёя и обвел кончиком языка головку его члена.

– Ох, Кёя, только не останавливайся, – выдохнул Мукуро, толкаясь в его рот.

«Тебя легко переубедить», – подумал Кёя. Он так долго этого ждал, так сильно хотел, что нетерпение перегорело, оставив морозную ясность. Он не отпустит Мукуро, что бы это ни означало, не потеряет его еще раз.

Он не допустит еще одной ошибки.

Оторвавшись от Мукуро, Кёя встал и потянул его за руку.

– У нас появились срочные дела? – слабо улыбнулся тот и облизнул нижнюю губу.

– Да, в спальне, – кивнул Кёя. – Во имя Вонголы.

Мукуро чуть поморщился.

– Я шучу, – зачем-то объяснил Кёя.

– Неплохая попытка. Неуместная. Нельзя сказать, что совсем провальная.

Они топтались на пороге спальни, и Кёя вдруг растерялся, забыв, что он собирался делать; горячая, нетерпеливая дрожь поднималась, наполняя собой все тело, делая мысли далекими и неважными. Одним прыжком – до кровати, перекатиться, прижать руки, открытые губы невозможно близко, и та же самая неуправляемая, жадная дрожь рвется наружу из тела Мукуро, совпадая ритм в ритм; закинуть ногу на плечо, толкнуться вперед, не прерывая поцелуй.

Все просто.

Все у них с самого начала было просто.

Мукуро укусил его за нижнюю губу и крикнул:

– Двигайся же ты!

 

А потом он прошептал:

– Кёя, Кёя, я так давно…

 

А потом он зевнул и сообщил:

– Неплохая попытка.

– Неуместная?

– Нельзя сказать, что совсем провальная.

– У меня есть шансы? – улыбнулся Кёя и поцеловал его в нос.

Мукуро помолчал, сосредоточенно освобождая свои ноги; вздохнул.

– Дорогой капитан. У тебя есть куда больше, чем шансы.

– У меня есть ты, – предположил Кёя.

– Я имел в виду деловое сотрудничество, – невозмутимо ответил Мукуро и провел по его спине.

– Кстати, о деловом сотрудничестве.

Кёя перевернулся на живот, приподнялся, опираясь на локти, заглядывая в лицо.

– Мне не дает покоя один вопрос.

– И все это время не давал? – удивился Мукуро.

– С небольшим промежутком.

– Что я сделал с Боскомбом?

– Зачем ты это сделал настолько явно.

– А, – Мукуро зевнул и потерся щекой об его руку. – Это просто. Я проверял границы клетки.

– О, – Кёя удивленно замолчал и опустился на кровать, отодвигаясь. Ему не приходило в голову, что Мукуро может воспринять работу на Саваду именно так, и это неожиданно испортило настроение, будто их встреча, их сегодняшний вечер был следствием неприятной и несчастливой случайности.

– Шел бы ты к себе, – помолчав, сказал Кёя.

– Да, сейчас, – Мукуро лениво пошевелился, а потом перевел на него непонимающий взгляд: Кёя крепко держал его за руку.

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался? – спросил Мукуро.

«Какое проблемное деловое сотрудничество», – подумал Кёя и закрыл глаза.


	6. Радуга

 

 

_Мукуро_

  
Три дня. Кёя опаздывал на три дня. Савада говорил, что с ним все в порядке и что он предупреждал о возможной задержке. Слова «Кёя» и «предупреждал» никак не сочетались в голове Мукуро, он чувствовал – что-то не так.   
Ему просто не хватало Кёи.  
Он больше не мог ждать, но все равно сидел в библиотеке и болтал с Ямамото – тому не повезло заглянуть за каким-то справочником, и Мукуро вцепился в него как клещ.  
А может, Ямамото самому хотелось поговорить с кем-то со стороны.  
– Страшно, – вздыхал Ямамото и рассеянно трепал воротник летной куртки. – Все так быстро меняется. Прилетаю вчера к Мароккане, Альянс, все такое, этот их сальный капитан кивает, улыбается, да вот как ты сейчас, а потом возвращаюсь в ангар, смотрю – цилиндр двигателя «Ласточки» пробит. Да не просто пробит, а так, что со стороны вообще не заметно.  
– И что ты?  
– А что я? – пожал плечами Ямамото. – Намотал этому предателю кишки на катану, а потом от расстройства на одном пламени до базы дотянул. Техники ржут, говорят, давай так оставим. Зачем тебе пар. Будешь официальным психом Вонголы. Бояться будут.  
– Да они все уроды, – сочувственно кивнул Мукуро, вспомнив техника с «Розамунды».  
Ямамото помялся, а потом доверительно сообщил:  
– Знаешь, я там всех убил. А те, которых не добил, на сети сгорели. Даже не представляю, как Цуне сказать.  
– Скажи, что это случайность, – посоветовал Мукуро.  
– Страшно, – печально повторил Ямамото. – Альянс рушится прямо на глазах.  
– Или реформируется? – прищурился Мукуро и отложил книгу, задумавшись. Альянс рушился; старые дураки, привыкшие к интригам и политическим махинациям, включились в игру Джессо, не зная истинных ставок. Что бы они сказали, узнав о его настоящей цели? О, они бы не поверили.   
Мукуро бы сам не поверил, если бы не воспоминание, выхваченное из головы мертвого навигатора. «В моем новом мире такого не будет». Стратосфера не сможет существовать без платформ и аномалий; каждый ее элемент является необходимой частью конструкции.  
Бьякуран Джессо собирался уничтожить мир, который считал неправильным.  
  
– Или реформируется, – ответил Ямамото. – Ламбо вчера вернулся со списком, говорит, понравилось мочить гадов. Вот это, говорит, настоящее дело, не то что мотаться в сопровождении. Цуна как увидел этот список, весь позеленел. Хорошо, Гокудера был рядом. Прошелся сверху вниз, отвечает, ну а что такого, капитан, Миллефиоре первыми развязали войну. Давай, Ламбо, мочи гадов, конечно. Кто не с нами, тот против нас. Кроме этого, этого и этого. Ими я сам займусь.  
– А Кёя?  
– А Кёя в это время отдыхал, – донеслось из-за спины.  
Мукуро резко обернулся – Кёя стоял в дверном проеме, упираясь плечом в косяк, и улыбался – сумасшедшей, жадной улыбкой.  
С грохотом упало, опрокинувшись, кресло. Уже стоя, Мукуро спокойно сказал:  
– О, а я как раз тебя ждал.  
– Долго ждал? – спросил Кёя.  
Он всегда одевался элегантно – жилет, безупречный узел шейного платка, белоснежная накрахмаленная рубашка. Когда-то белоснежная, а теперь заляпанная кровью.  
– Ладно, я пойду, – произнес где-то в отдалении Ямамото.  
От Кёи пахло кровью и возбуждением. Его неподвижность была спрессованным напряжением, таким сильным и жутким, что Мукуро больше не мог оставаться на месте.  
– Кажется, у нас есть срочные дела, – сказал он, шагая вперед.  
Кажется, он потом схватил Кёю за шиворот.  
Кажется, первый же закоулок был достаточно темным.  
Кёя двигался чуть заторможенно, только в какой-то момент, упираясь спиной в ящики, шепнул:  
– Я в порядке. Завязывай с медицинским осмотром, – и стянул с себя расстегнутые брюки так, что они повисли на одной ноге.  
– Кёя, – выдохнул Мукуро и потянул его за бедра к себе, на себя.  
Они трахались молча и зло, в грохоте работающих машин; поршни ходили в цилиндрах вперед и назад, задавая жесткий, оглушительный ритм, и ничего больше, казалось, не существовало. Кёины ноги плотно сжимались вокруг талии, так, что приходилось каждый раз, при каждом толчке преодолевать напряжение сведенных мышц. Мукуро пытался поймать его губы, а Кёя откидывал голову назад, раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике.  
Все это, эти лихорадочно-быстрые, сильные движения; белая ткань рубашки, будто стекающая с его руки, застегнутый на все пуговицы жилет; плотно сжатые веки с закипающими на ресницах слезами, напряженный член, пульсирующий в кулаке, – все это сводило с ума, подгоняло, растворяло в себе.  
Неожиданно жесткая ладонь зажала ему рот; Кёя мотнул головой в сторону – мимо кто-то шел – и тут же толкнулся вперед, насаживаясь до упора, сжимая колени до боли в ребрах.  
– …потому что это война, капитан, – донеслось до Мукуро, а больше он ничего и не слышал.  
Только грохот машин.  
Только оглушительный стук Кёиного сердца и то, как он в самом конце, не удержавшись, закричал.  
  
Позже Кёя лежал в ванной у себя в каюте и, сонно моргая, говорил в потолок:  
– Двое суток полета. Устал как собака.  
Звонкое эхо металось по стенам, затихало. За круглым иллюминатором висела, медленно вращаясь, Небесная Спираль – странно, «Вонгола-Шесть» еще вчера вышла из сектора Неба. Впрочем, если приглядеться, можно было обнаружить, что и аномалия, и иллюминатор – это искусно нарисованная картина, забранная в круглую бронзовую раму.  
Мукуро, устроившийся на краю ванной, заглянул в дверной проем: спальня за полуоткрытой дверью казалась нежилой, ни одной личной вещи, идеальный порядок. Кёя не собирался возвращаться на «Вонголу-Шесть». Да они даже о встрече толком не договаривались.  
– Я вообще-то за тобой вернулся, – неразборчиво продолжил Кёя. – Сейчас встану, и…  
Он замолчал, а когда Мукуро пригляделся, то увидел, что Кёя спит.  
– Эй, не спи, – сказал Мукуро и, наклонившись, убрал влажные волосы с глаз. – Я не собираюсь нести тебя на руках.  
– Кто бы тебе позволил, – отчетливо ответил Кёя; тряхнул головой, сбрасывая дремоту. Сел. Ухватился за предложенную руку, поднимаясь на ноги, – и вдруг обнял, прижался всем телом, прошептал рядом с ухом:  
– Это что, и есть все твои срочные дела?  
– Ты о чем? – спросил Мукуро, слизывая капли воды с его плеча.  
– О делах.  
– Подождут до утра.  
Утром Мукуро проснулся от того, что кто-то бесцеремонно тряс его за плечо. Он оттолкнул чужую руку и попытался спрятаться под подушкой. Тогда кто-то сменил тактику: засунул руку под одеяло, провел по животу, а потом пальцы сжались на члене и двинулись.  
Мукуро распахнул глаза и увидел Кёю.  
Тот, полностью одетый, поднялся с кровати, неприятно улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Молодец. Готовность две минуты, а потом я улетаю – с тобой или без тебя.

В ангаре Мукуро первым делом оглянулся – «Скайларк» на месте, где Кёина «звезда»?  
А тот решительно шагнул к большой уродливой машине, похлопал ее по борту и, обернувшись, сообщил:  
– Вот. «Ролл Камбио», первый и единственный. Огневая батарея, самонаведение на пламя, возможность боя на близком расстоянии, кое-какие изменения в двигателях. Тебе тоже нужно сменить транспорт.  
– Не нужно, – покачал головой Мукуро, разглядывая уродца. – Я, понимаешь, верный.  
«Ролл Камбио» ему не понравился. Больше всего эта штука напоминала сплюснутого ежа – с аэродинамикой, должно быть, у нее были серьезные проблемы. Шипованная броня, острые куцые крылья, утяжеленный фюзеляж. Она не парила – она выстреливала собой.  
– Что, – усмехнулся Мукуро. – Война началась, да?  
Кёя проигнорировал поддевку, открыл боковую дверцу и сказал:  
– Залезай.  
– Свидание? – с намеком пошевелил бровью Мукуро.  
– Оно самое, – кивнул Кёя. – Залезай давай.  
Внутри уродца оказалось просторно и даже уютно – если не обращать внимания на непривычно обтекаемые формы. Кресла стояли рядом; это новшество Мукуро, подумав, одобрил, а вот закрытые хлипкой дверцей двигатели показались ему крайне неудачным решением.  
Он сел, Кёя зашел в кабину, устроился в пилотском кресле, небрежно, не глядя, провел рукой по плечу Мукуро и запустил двигатели. В холодном освещении кристаллов казалось, что пламя шевелится у Кёи под кожей, ложится тенями и причудливыми геометрическими узорами. А потом «Ролл Камбио» взлетел.  
Без разбега оторвался от взлетной полосы под углом сорок пять градусов, пулей вылетел из ангара. Точно, пуля. Вот на что он был похож.  
Кёя смотрел прямо перед собой, его лицо было невозмутимым.  
Мукуро помолчал и, выдержав подобающую паузу, без особого интереса спросил:  
– А что с маневренностью?  
– «Звезду» ему, конечно, не переплюнуть, – ответил Кёя. – Я слышал, некоторые на ней чуть ли не прямыми углами летали.  
«Некоторые» с деланным смущением потупились, а Кёя продолжил:  
– Но, видишь ли, за этой моделью будущее.  
– А бар здесь есть? – серьезно спросил Мукуро.  
Кёя посмотрел на него с нескрываемым сочувствием, помолчал и мотнул головой в сторону двигателей:  
– Вон за той дверцей. А моторное отделение внизу.  
Мукуро решил, что давнее знакомство имеет свои минусы. Кёя, пожалуй, слишком хорошо его знал.   
– Куда мы летим?  
– В Штиль.  
– Зачем?  
– Ты забыл? – удивился Кёя. – У нас же свидание.

На свидание это было мало похоже. Точно так же как их «срочные дела» редко касались дел, хотя, бесспорно, всегда были очень срочными.   
– Не нравится мне такое будущее, – сказал Мукуро.  
– Иногда просыпаюсь, и кажется – я на «Намимори Гарден», – невпопад ответил Кёя. – Самое паршивое – ждать. Скорее бы рвануло.  
Мукуро неодобрительно покачал головой.   
– Мне нужна определенность, – продолжил Кёя. – И сотня «Камбио Роллов». Я бы показал этим Миллефиоре, что такое порядок и дисциплина.  
– Чтобы было как на Дне? – спросил Мукуро, может быть, слишком резко; Кёя развернулся. Такое странное выражение было на его лице, будто он хотел что-то сказать, и в то же время не хотел, не мог.  
– А что на Дне? – наконец спросил Кёя.  
– По-прежнему отвратительно. Кстати, как у твоей супермашины с автопилотом?  
– Это я тоже предусмотрел, – ответил Кёя и привстал в кресле, расстегивая брюки.  
Ускорение мягко давило, обволакивало, не мешая двигаться. Это новшество Мукуро тоже одобрил, равно как и умение пилота держать руки при себе. Он облизывал горячую бархатистую головку, медленно скользил губами по нежной коже, а Кёя подавался вперед, сжимая пальцами кресло, но так и не коснулся головы Мукуро. Он был как неожиданный подарок, как самая драгоценная иллюзия – со своей старательно и тщетно лелеемой отчужденностью, со своей невероятной искренностью.  
Со своим детским желанием иметь то, что хочется.  
И Мукуро позволял себя иметь.   
Он слишком хорошо понимал Кёю.   
Он уже не помнил, как раньше без него обходился.  
Он, наверное, даже его любил.  
Любил как мог – вжимая Кёины запястья в грубую кожу кресла, плотно обхватывая член губами, двигаясь расчетливо неторопливо.  
И читал в напряжении мышц, в бесстыдных, ничем не заглушенных стонах удовольствия: «Я тоже тебя люблю».

 

 

_Кёя_

  
Кёя заглушил паровой двигатель и начал снижаться, глядя на анемометр. Ветер стихал, темное пятно Штиля медленно увеличивалось, поворачиваясь вокруг невидимой оси. Совсем недавно все было точно так же – и совсем по-другому.   
Мукуро.  
У них было все, кроме времени; война еще не началась, но и миром давно уже не пахло. Перед лицом угрозы Альянс разбился на куски, и как бы Савада ни старался, он не мог склеить осколки. Кто-то из Вонголы – Кёя не помнил, кто именно – первый решил, что мертвый бывший союзник лучше, чем союзник врага. Эта идеология прижилась: в возрастающем напряжении обстановки убивать оказалось куда проще, чем ждать и лавировать.   
Они с Мукуро встречались урывками; сегодняшняя ночь, проведенная вместе, была редким исключением.   
Кёе его не хватало, не хватало настолько, что все остальное становилось далеким и неважным – таким же далеким, как мастерская Талбота в горах.

Три дня назад, без особых затруднений разобравшись с «Мечтой Памира» – обошлось малой кровью, а новый капитан был так благодарен или напуган, что тут же отдал команду двигаться к Спирали, – Кёя наконец-то получил известие от Талбота.  
Его заказ был готов.  
Кёя торопился, поэтому без раздумий нырнул на Дно. Не считаясь с риском, посадил «звезду» на маленьком пятачке рядом с домом Талбота – Штиль-поле мягко спружинило, притормаживая аэроплан, и Кёе вдруг пришло в голову, что у этой штуки есть больше, чем одно назначение.  
Талбот встретил его во дворе. Уже темнело, и Кёя наконец увидел электрический сад. В сумраке металлические прутья преобразились, окруженные дрожащими огненными листьями; то и дело на ветвях расцветали пышные бутоны, а в воздухе кружили невесомые белые лепестки.  
– Опасная штука, – сказал Талбот вместо приветствия, и Кёя сначала подумал, что он говорит про сад, но Талбот добавил:  
– Опасная, но по-другому никак. Слияние работает в обе стороны.  
– Могу я посмотреть?  
Кёя прошел по дорожке, избегая падающих лепестков; Талбот, наблюдавший за ним, одобрительно кивнул:  
– Сюда.  
И открыл небольшую дверцу рядом с крыльцом. Длинная лестница привела их в ангар, закрытый сверху каменным сводом, – по-видимому, тот был вырезан прямо в горе, и невольно возникал вопрос о том, как отсюда взлетать.  
А потом Кёя увидел аэроплан.  
Нет, это был уже не аэроплан, что-то совершенно другое – большая каплевидная машина с короткими, будто обрезанными крыльями и толстой броней.  
– Хорош, да? Сам бы я не справился, один старый знакомый помог.  
– Он вообще летает? – засомневался Кёя.  
Талбот в ответ захихикал:  
– Ты удивишься.  
Кёя кивнул, попытался открыть кабину, но ручка не поддалась.  
– У меня нет времени, – сухо сказал он. – Мы в расчете, мне нужно лететь.  
– Сначала тесты.  
Помещение, примыкающее к ангару, оказалось очередной мастерской: всюду валялись инструменты и запчасти, а в центре стояло пилотское кресло, и провода, отходящие от него, тянулись за дверь, в ангар.  
– Садись, – Талбот снял чехол, открывая контакты, вшитые в ткань спинки.  
Кёя сел в кресло – удобное, в меру жесткое, его даже не придется подгонять. Контакты обожгли холодом, пламя зашевелилось под кожей, плеснуло – и заслонило собой свет.  
Свет. Бесконечная ясность, бесконечная сила. Словно он был всевидящим центром мира – стоило только пожелать. Куда-то его внимание могло дотянуться, куда-то нет – там оставались серые пятна. Он находился в ангаре и вне ангара, но почему-то не мог взлететь. Это раздражало. А это что такое? Перед глазами промелькнуло, приближаясь, черное пятно Ночи на звездном небе.  
А потом его сжало, втиснуло обратно в тело.  
– Опасно, – повторил Талбот.  
Кёя пошевелился, он чувствовал себя разбитым.  
– Пойдем поужинаем, – предложил Талбот и протянул ему руку. Кёя, проигнорировав ее, встал; постепенно слабость проходила.  
Они поднялись по лестнице и вернулись в дом: уже знакомый Кёе подъем на второй этаж, модель Стратосферы у перил. Сейчас она медленно вращалась. И еще на ней появился новый кристалл – большой и яркий, освещавший все вокруг.  
– Что ты видел? Опиши.  
– Все вокруг.   
– Ничего странного? Неприятного? Пугающего?  
Кёя покачал головой:  
– Разве что Ночь на темном небе.  
Талбот обошел модель, присмотрелся – а потом ткнул пальцем в светящийся кристалл:  
– Это солнце. А это – аномалия Ночи. Там сейчас день. Вопрос, галлюцинация это или что похуже…

За ужином им прислуживало механическое существо, Талбот называл его «мисс Вирджиния» и, кажется, всерьез верил в то, что существо понимает человеческую речь, – а может, просто играл на публику. Кёя смотрел, как существо, дребезжа и постукивая, ковыляет по лестнице, зажав уставленный едой поднос в манипуляторах, и оцепенело представлял, как поднос опрокидывается и с грохотом катится по лестнице вместе с мисс Вирджинией.  
Талбот ел быстро и неопрятно, торопясь вернуться к работе; мясо, хлеб, овощи исчезали с его тарелки как по волшебству, и это зрелище портило и без того плохой аппетит. Доев, Талбот сказал:  
– Останешься сегодня здесь. Кое-что проверю, потом еще один тест, и если все будет нормально, утром – окончательный монтаж.  
Кёя безучастно кивнул. Ему хотелось оказаться рядом с Мукуро.

 

Ему снился Мукуро, снилась их последняя встреча. Тогда они трахались на столе, запершись в каком-то пустом кабинете, но во сне все оказалось по-другому: они сидели по разные стороны стола и Мукуро что-то ему говорил.   
Прислушавшись, Кёя понял, что Мукуро рассказывает про аномалии – и тут же показывает их на непонятно откуда взявшейся модели Талбота.  
– …Бездна Тумана, – лекторским тоном объяснял Мукуро, – является иллюстрацией основного принципа создания иллюзий: «правда во лжи». По сути, Бездна показывает нам кусочек той Стратосферы, о которой когда-то упомянул Талбот, пространство, в котором невозможно ни жить, ни летать. Хорошо, что наша Стратосфера не похожа на настоящую – да, я намеренно употребляю сейчас это слово, – но не стоит забывать о том, что большинство иллюзий носит кратковременный характер.  
– Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? – спросил Кёя и не услышал ни звука. Мукуро посмотрел на него, ободряюще улыбнулся и продолжил:  
– Ночь. Любопытно то, что, украсив названия остальных аномалий звучными эпитетами, мы все-таки называем Ночь – Ночью, будто избегая даже мыслей о ней. Кёя, когда ты будешь падать в Ночь, вспомни о том, что большинство иллюзий носит кратковременный характер.  
Кёя вскочил, перегнулся через стол, схватил его за шиворот.  
– Просыпайся, глупый мальчишка, – голосом Талбота сказал Мукуро, и Кёя открыл глаза.

Второй тест не произвел на него такого впечатления, как первый; в этот раз Кёя ощущал только себя, сидящего в кресле, и корабль, стоявший за стеной. Не было ни ослепительного света, ни бесконечной ясности. Это даже раздосадовало, и Кёя задал себе вопрос: «В чем причина?» И тут же увидел – как не смог бы не заметить ушиб или царапину: в устройстве появился предохранитель, помеха. Кёя мог его сломать, но решил, что это подождет.  
– Меня все устраивает, – сказал он Талботу, вставая с кресла, и пошел спать.

Что же было дальше? Воспоминания путались, смешивались. Уже в Стратосфере Кёя решил опробовать новый двигатель, первым делом аккуратно отделил предохранитель, а потом… Вдалеке, на границе серого пятна, появились аэропланы. Перед глазами мелькнула крупная эмблема – стилизованная саламандра в треугольнике, – и Кёя захотел до нее дотянуться. Он перебирал все доступное оружие, но в конце концов остановился на подвижных импульсных щитах, покрытых пламенем. Или это были тонфы? Ему хотелось размяться. Аэропланы, так похожие на людей в белой форме Миллефиоре, бестолково кружили рядом, пытались атаковать, но слишком слабо, слишком бесполезно, своим новым зрением Кёя видел все их жалкие маневры. Откуда-то доносился тихий, надоедливый звон. А потом время превратилось в отрезки. Кёя стряхнул кровь с тонф и очнулся в кресле пилота. Рубашка была забрызгана кровью, капающей из носа, перед глазами стояла мутная пелена. Мукуро в библиотеке «Вонголы-Шесть» отложил книгу и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Сначала едва слышный, звон нарастал, превращаясь в леденящий нечеловеческий визг. «Вонгола-Шесть» покинула сектор Неба. Аномалия Ночи чернела на фоне звездного неба. Приближалась.   
И приближалась.  
Кёя оборвал Слияние и завалился вперед, ударившись лбом об штурвал. Корабль дернуло; Кёе было все равно, он закрыл глаза, ощущая привкус крови во рту, и подумал, что оно того не стоит. Не зря Талбот поставил этот предохранитель.   
Придя в себя, Кёя поднял голову и вдруг увидел, что находится на другом краю Стратосферы, а прямо перед ним разворачивается «Вонгола-Шесть».  
Он вернулся к Мукуро.

Штиль изменился. Он больше не был похож на остров, обломки кабин и крыльев, куски оболочек и погнутые остовы неподвижной взвесью застыли в воздухе. Кёя выбрал для посадки платформу, рядом с которой, едва ли в метре расстояния, висел разбитый дирижабль. Мелькнула эмблема, и сначала Кёе почудились черные лилии, но, приглядевшись, он понял, что это роза. Рядом недоверчиво рассмеялся Мукуро:  
– Ну надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что он уцелел.  
– Что это?  
– «Роза Эстранео».  
Кёя обернулся – Мукуро беспечно улыбался, глядя на обломки дирижабля. Изменение, затронувшее аномалии, коснулось и Штиля – разворошило, вытащив наружу давно забытое прошлое. Кёя посадил «Ролл Камбио» на платформу, застегнул куртку, надел перчатки и выбрался наружу. Платформа покачивалась под ногами, ветра тоже не было, но не было еще кое-чего – неуловимого ощущения оцепенения, сон больше не подкрадывался, напоминая о себе тяжестью век и крошечными задержками движений. Здесь просто не было ветра.  
– Зачем мы здесь? – спросил Мукуро.  
– Хотел кое-что проверить. А ты? Хочешь? – Кёя мотнул головой в сторону «Розы Эстранео».  
– Да нечего там проверять, – ответил Мукуро и, развернув его за плечи, поцеловал – осторожно и так нежно, будто боялся проснуться. А потом отстранился и задумчиво сказал:  
– Наверное, никто еще не занимался любовью в Штиле.  
– И мы не будем, – Кёя вывернулся, пошел к кораблю, и, уже когда забрался в кабину, его догнало: «занимался любовью».  
Любовью, значит?

 

 

_Мукуро_

  
– «Наш мир – аквариум», – прочитал Мукуро и закрыл дневник. – Помнится, Талбот нам так ничего толком и не рассказал.  
– Ты не заметил ничего странного в поведении Штиля?  
Мукуро задумался.  
– Он больше не усыпляет.  
– «Наш мир – аквариум. Хрупкий сосуд, наполненный пламенем. Но иногда я думаю – что если бы не было Великого Раздела, не было переселения в небеса, как бы тогда изменился мир? Какая энергия наполнила его? Каким бы стало наше настоящее?»   
Кёя замолчал.  
– Такой пафосный, – заметил Мукуро. Неожиданно он подумал, что все, о чем писал этот Аркобалено, следует понимать буквально. То, что они считали метафорами разочаровавшегося в жизни философа, было дословным описанием реальности.  
– Что такое аквариум? – неожиданно спросил Кёя.  
– Такая штука со дна. Колба с рыбками… ну, с существами, которые живут в воде.  
– Значит, наш мир – это колба, а мы – рыбки? А Аркобалено?  
– Я думаю, Аркобалено и есть колба. Они и их платформы. Помнишь тот дирижабль Джильо Неро? Если Джессо доберется до Аркобалено…  
Кёя откинулся в кресле и вздохнул:  
– Плохо дело.  
Мукуро как никогда был с ним согласен.

Они уже подлетали к «Вонголе-Шесть», как вдруг что-то зачирикало. Кёя запустил руку за пазуху и достал маленькую желтую птичку. Та встрепенулась, взлетела, взмахнув крыльями, опустилась ему на плечо. Мукуро пригляделся – птичка была сделана из латуни, работа была такой тонкой, что перья казались настоящими.  
– Хибари-сан, – сказала птичка голосом Савады. – Я уже на месте, жду вас обоих.  
– Скоро будем, – ответил Кёя. – Отбой.  
Птичка покрутила головой и замерла.  
– Все время забываю, – сказал Кёя, доставая из кармана вторую такую же точно птичку. – Вот, держи. Вдруг нужно будет связаться.  
Мукуро подставил ладонь, почувствовал, как в ней сонно шевелится механическое существо, и вдруг понял, что ему не понадобится эта игрушка. Потому что он знал, что нужно делать.  
Потому что Бьякуран Джессо хотел разбить их аквариум.   
Потому что в чужое тело, как и на тот свет, с собой ничего не возьмешь.

Когда они подошли к кабинету Савады, дверь открылась. За порогом была незнакомая комната; тяжелые бархатные шторы бордовыми волнами стекали по стенам, в складках плескалась беспросветно-черная тень. Паркет тоже был темным, дубовым, а за круглым массивным столом сидели люди.  
– Наконец-то явились, – бросил светловолосый парень и весело подмигнул – мол, не бойтесь, никто вас не съест. По правде говоря, Мукуро не был в этом уверен. Он нашел взглядом Реборна – тот сидел, упираясь подбородком в сложенные ладони, и молча смотрел.  
– Нам нужна ваша помощь, дети, – мягко сказала женщина в странном головном уборе.  
– Для начала можете предложить нам присесть, – ответил Кёя.  
Женщина неодобрительно поджала губы.  
– Что вы знаете об устройстве Стратосферы?  
– Вы – это аквариум, – сказал Мукуро, чувствуя на себе напряженный взгляд Кёи. – А Бьякуран Джессо хочет его разбить.  
– То, что говорил Талбот – правда, – Верде оторвался от каких-то бумаг, глянул поверх сползших очков. – Здесь невозможно жить.  
– У нас есть Дно, – пожал плечами Кёя. – Привыкнем, никуда не денемся. И им тоже придется…  
Он неприятно улыбнулся:  
– Придется привыкнуть.  
– Вы думаете, Бьякурану хватит неба? – спросила женщина.  
– Вы думаете, вас так просто не повинтили в Вендикаре? – откликнулся звонким эхом человек в круглом шлеме. – Нет, детишки. Вас Ария сказала не трогать.  
Он ойкнул и покосился в сторону сидящего рядом Реборна.  
– Как же так, Кёя? – с преувеличенным удивлением спросил Мукуро. – Разве это не Савада оказал тебе услугу?  
Кёя выразительно промолчал, только уголок губ дергался. Кёе было весело.  
Аркобалено, основа их мира, мало чем отличались от обычных людей.  
– Ну вот, – вздохнул светловолосый парень.  
Мукуро выдержал драматическую паузу, а потом сообщил:  
– Мы можем договориться.  
– И что вы хотите? – спросила женщина. Она больше не выглядела величественной – просто усталой.  
– Мы помогаем вам с Джессо, а вы снимаете с него все обвинения Вендиче.  
Кёя посмотрел на него удивленно и зло. Поморщился, будто у него болела голова, а потом добавил:  
– С обоих. Или сделка не состоится.  
И, не ожидая ответа на свое требование, уже зная его, поинтересовался:  
– А где Савада? Мы собирались с ним встретиться.  
– Выйдете отсюда – и окажетесь на корабле, – подал голос молчавший до этого человек, странно похожий на Кёю. – Только не забудьте перед этим вернуть мою тетрадь.  
– Мы договорились? – спросил Реборн.  
Кёя положил тетрадь на стол и молча кивнул.

А когда они снова оказались в коридоре, толкнул Мукуро к стене и процедил:  
– Меня очень впечатлило это твое «с него». Такая удивительная жертвенность.  
– Кёя, – ответил Мукуро. Он хотел сказать «мне все равно» и «я вообще-то уже привык», но Кёя смотрел куда-то мимо, на стену за его плечом, и хмурился, раздраженно сжимая губы.  
И тогда Мукуро сказал:  
– Пойдем. Ладно? Савада, наверное, нас потерял.  
– Ты просто не умеешь торговаться, – буркнул Кёя на каплю теплее.  
Но все-таки теплее.


	7. Ночь

_Кёя_

  
– Ты захватил «Намимори Гарден» в одиночку? Вот эту «Намимори Гарден»? – недоверчиво переспросил Савада, обводя руками кают-компанию. Чуть-чуть более недоверчиво, чем этого требовала вежливость. Кёя все еще не считал его достойным сильнейшей эскадры Стратосферы, но глупо было бы не признать: при необходимости Савада умел осадить любого собеседника.  
Вот и Мукуро, до этого слишком оживленный, сбавил обороты.   
– Наша первая встреча, – скучным голосом напомнил он. – «Я захвачу твое тело и буду сам управлять Вонголой».   
Савада моргнул, припоминая.   
– Да, было дело. Думаешь, Бьякуран поверит?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Мукуро. – Но мне обычно все верят. Правда, Кёя?  
– Все и всегда, – машинально отозвался Кёя. Кое-что в этом плане его смущало, и он даже знал, что именно: он не сможет связаться с Мукуро. Никто не сможет связаться с Мукуро. Если Мукуро заиграется – а это было более чем вероятно, – его некому будет вытащить. Они спорили об этом до хрипоты, но Кёе нечем было возразить против главного аргумента Мукуро: предложи идею лучше.  
«Предложи идею лучше», – думал Кёя, глядя на колеблющегося Саваду, а тот задавал свои вопросы, смущенно улыбаясь, и в упор не замечал руки Мукуро, ползущей по чужому колену, и того, как Кёя ее сердито сбрасывает. А может, и правда не замечал – мешала крышка стола.  
– И ты вернешься при первом же намеке на опасность? – спросил Савада. – Сразу же вернешься, да, Мукуро?  
– Я что, похож на героя? – фыркнул Мукуро.  
– Сейчас похож, – в сторону бросил Кёя. Мукуро покосился на него недоброжелательно, а потом широко улыбнулся Саваде и продолжил:  
– Бьякуран набирает людей на Дне… Не делай такое лицо, сам видишь – это себя оправдывает. Вот на Дне мы и встретимся.  
– Убить бы его… – уныло протянул Савада и тут же вскинулся: – Нет-нет, Мукуро, даже и не думай! Это слишком опасно.  
– А я и не думаю, – беспечно ответил тот, только глаза на мгновение сузились. Кёино терпение, и без того поистрепавшееся за сегодняшний день, лопнуло.  
– Короче говоря, как только ты узнаешь о планах Джессо или как только заметишь хоть малейший признак опасности, ты тут же уходишь.   
Мукуро повернулся, посмотрел в глаза и неторопливо перевел взгляд на губы. Этого хватило; мысли о Джессо и всех его коварных планах тут же вымело из головы.  
– Что, срочные дела? – спросил Савада так, что непонятно было, то ли он хочет сострить, то ли идиот.  
– Да, пожалуй, – ответил Мукуро.

И все-таки насчет «срочных дел» Мукуро ошибся, немудрено было ошибиться, когда тебя так быстро и бесцеремонно тащат в капитанскую каюту; а смотреть на его ошеломленное лицо было чистым удовольствием.   
– Это еще что? – наконец выговорил Мукуро. – Хрустальный гроб?  
– Между прочим, это новейшая разработка, – невозмутимо ответил Кёя.  
– Мне не нравится.  
– Пролежни, отеки, опрелости, – начал загибать пальцы Кёя, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение его лица. – Атрофия мышц, и… стой, я забыл про пеленки.  
– Какие пеленки? – осторожно переспросил Мукуро.  
– Грязные пеленки.  
– Ладно, ладно, убедил.  
Мукуро взялся за крышку «хрустального гроба», с силой откинул – крепления скрипнули, но опустили крышку плавно – и сказал:  
– Тогда начинаем.  
– Подожди, – Кёе вдруг захотелось его удержать, он приблизился, протягивая руку, провел по щеке.  
– Ты меня обманул, – мягко улыбнулся Мукуро и, поймав его ладонь, сжал. – Со срочными делами.  
– Вроде того.  
– Кёя.  
– Да?  
– Верь мне.  
– А есть причины не верить?  
Мукуро пожал плечами и забрался в капсулу. Лег, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Коротко кивнул – и Кёя закрыл крышку, открутил клапан, регулирующий подачу наполнителя. Жидкость хлынула в капсулу, прозрачная и чистая, как вода, капли брызнули на крышку и тут же стекли вниз, оставив тонкие полосы. Мукуро смотрел на него сквозь стекло и что-то говорил, беззвучно шевеля губами; волосы плавали как водоросли, колыхалась ткань рубашки, уровень жидкости поднимался, а он все говорил, и только когда вода дошла до лица, Мукуро наконец закрыл глаза.

Потом они с Савадой пили чай в кают-компании, и тот рассказывал о чем-то незначительном и несмешно шутил, а Кёя то и дело оглядывался – ему казалось, что за спиной слышны шаги, но это была просто усталость, усталость и нервы; в голове крутилось навязчивое, неотступное «скорее бы рвануло».  
– Я верю Мукуро, – Савада чуть поморщился. – Но вынужден учитывать, что он может попасться.  
Кёя кивнул.  
– Он бы и сам не захотел знать подробности, – убежденно сказал Савада и потянулся за чайником.   
– Какие подробности? – спросил Кёя, глядя, как Савада наливает чай – сначала ему, потом себе.  
– Подробности плана атаки на Миллефиоре, – ответил тот. – Я хотел их с тобой обсудить, Хибари-сан.  


 

 

_Мукуро_

  
Хром встречалась с Леонардо Липпи в кондитерской на Роуз-сквер. Недавно прошел дождь, но уже выглянуло солнце, улочка казалась будто умытой солнечным светом, и даже неизбежные мусорные кучи на брусчатке куда-то делись. У Хром было хорошее настроение, она что-то напевала под нос, звонко стуча каблуками по серым камням.   
Ее искренняя радость от встречи с Мукуро, то, как при шагах плескались ее юбки, как пенились кружева под плотной черной тканью, и этот ясный яркий день, похожий на рисунок ребенка, – все это рассеивало внимание Мукуро, раздражая своей наивной настойчивостью.  
Он почувствовал запах выпечки – тонкий и теплый, они уже почти подошли.   
«Мукуро-сама, вас что-то беспокоит?» – спросила Хром.  
«Нет», – ответил Мукуро.   
Просто на Дне не было Кёи.  
Он спрятал эту мысль от Хром, но та все равно что-то почувствовала – может быть, отголосок сожаления или крошечное колебание перед его ответом.   
«Мне здесь нравится, – подумала она. – Мне на самом деле здесь нравится. Просто на Дне…»  
«Что?»  
Мукуро поднял ее руку и дернул за веревку колокольчика, висевшего у входа.  
Раздался чистый, чуть надтреснутый звон, и Хром покачала головой:  
«Я просто скучаю».  
«Мне тоже тебя не хватает, милая Хром», – ответил Мукуро и толкнул дверь, шагая в кондитерскую. За столиком у большого, во всю стену, окна-витрины, прямо за пальмой из папье-маше и шелка, сидел Леонардо Липпи – темноволосый, бледный, совсем еще молодой. Он был похож на херувимов с фресок; может быть, юношеской округлостью черт лица, а может – радостным удивлением в карих миндалевидных глазах.  
Увидев Хром, он привстал, помахал ей рукой.  
– Здравствуйте! Это вы…  
– Это я, синьор Липпи, – улыбнулся Мукуро и, взметнув пышные юбки, сел напротив. – Зовите меня Хром.  
– Я не думал, что вы такая, – смущенно засмеялся Липпи.  
– Какая такая? – Мукуро, подавшись вперед, упер подбородок в ладонь и ободряюще посмотрел на вконец растерявшегося Липпи.  
– Юная и красивая, как Аврора, – пролепетал тот. – Я читал вашу последнюю статью в журнале, вашу… вашу статью про Небесные Кристаллы.  
Мукуро откинулся назад. Кажется, он многого не знал о Хром.  
Он позвал Хром, но та молчала.  
– И что вы о ней думаете?  
– Это прорыв! – воскликнул Лео, даже чуть привставая. – Не слушайте этих замшелых стариков, они ничего дальше своего носа не видят! Удивительно, как же удивительно!  
– Так вы разделяете мои убеждения? – приподнял бровь Мукуро. Это театральное представление начало раздражать, и он уже было потянулся за трезубцем, но вдруг услышал:  
– Они считают, что Кристаллы – это обломки звезды, и не думают о том, что у них разные свойства, разная плотность, и форма… Их форма! Она указывает на искусственное происхождение! Все, как вы и писали!  
– И вы считаете, что жители Неба…  
– Да! Они не собирают Кристаллы – они их производят! Вы писали об этом вскользь, но у меня есть предположение, не спешите возражать, просто послушайте. Оно никак не противоречит вашей теории, мне кажется, что Кристаллы – это окаменевшая часть души жителей Неба.   
– Души? – переспросил неожиданно заинтересованный Мукуро. – Ну а что, вполне. Пламя как часть души…  
«Мукуро-сама!» – встревоженно окликнула его Хром.  
– Пламя? – откликнулся Липпи. – Ох… я называл это «витальностью», но «пламя»…  
Мукуро выжидающе склонил голову набок.  
– Так даже лучше!  
«Твой поклонник ужасен», – с досадой сообщил Мукуро.  
«Я хочу вернуться домой, в Стратосферу», – тихо ответила Хром.  
– Позвольте, я кое-что вам покажу, – сказал Мукуро. – Раз уж наши мысли так схожи.  
Липпи придвинулся ближе, с любопытством глядя на Хром.  
– Не здесь, – усмехнулся Мукуро. – Знание не терпит яркого света.  
  
Перед дверью в ювелирную лавку он вдруг остановился, задумавшись о том, как живется Хром. «Когда все закончится, заберу ее на Кокуё Скай, – подумал Мукуро. – Там ей будет лучше».  
Он шагнул внутрь, в сумрак и тихий перестук механизмов.  
– Здравствуйте? – сказал он неуверенным голосом Липпи. – Здесь есть кто-то? Мне назначена встреча.  
Тени сдвинулись, из темноты вышел человек – и вдруг словно открылись все окна и двери, впуская небо. Он был как свет, как самый яркий, самый чистый кристалл в кромешной тьме.  
Человек улыбнулся.  
– Мистер Липпи, да? Леонардо Липпи?  
– Я договаривался о собеседовании, – сказал Мукуро. – Сегодня в семь вечера. Я договаривался с синьором Джессо.  
Сияющий человек шагнул вперед, будто раздвигая тени, и Мукуро незаметно поморщился. Хороший актер должен знать меру, а этот Бьякуран Джессо меры не знал.  
– Я ищу работу.  
– И на какую должность вы претендуете, синьор Липпи?   
– Чем выше, тем лучше, – ответил Мукуро, со значением улыбнувшись.  
– Насколько выше, синьор Липпи? – спросил Джессо.  
– Выше облаков.  
Джессо коротко рассмеялся и отступил назад, потянувшись к раскрытой бонбоньерке, стоявшей на прилавке.  
– Что вы умеете? – разом изменившимся, сухим и деловитым тоном поинтересовался он.  
– Я умею обманывать людей, – Мукуро помолчал и после паузы добавил: – А еще читать и писать, но это вряд ли вас заинтересует.  
Тишина тянулась и тянулась. Прошло, казалось, несколько минут, когда Бьякуран все-таки ответил:  
– Одно условие.  
– Верность? – хмыкнул Мукуро.  
– Нет.  
– Умение держать язык за зубами? Безжалостность? Я могу убить человека, я уверен.   
– Нет, все это, конечно, желательно… – протянул Бьякуран. – Но я о другом.  
– О чем же?  
– Я буду называть тебя Лео! – воскликнул Бьякуран и, вытащив из бонбоньерки ярко-синий леденец, потянул его в рот.  
Мукуро удивленно моргнул:  
– Ладно, называйте.  
– Ты не против? – обрадовался Бьякуран. – Вот и славно! Мне как раз был нужен секретарь.

Когда долго работаешь на кого-то, узнаешь его гораздо лучше, чем если бы ты был с этим человеком. В коридорах «Дракона Миллефиоре» висели картины, изображавшие фантастический, странный, залитый светом мир.  
Сооружение из серого металла, плюющееся огнем.  
Человек, сидящий перед прямоугольной диорамой, положивший руки на плоскую панель с буквами и цифрами.  
Огромные высокие дома, устремившиеся в небо, а между ними – блестящие насекомые-машины, формой чем-то похожие на Кёиного «Камбио Ролла».  
Одно из таких устройств стоит посреди улицы, передняя крышка поднята, и молодая женщина в непристойно короткой юбке заглядывает внутрь, держась за голову. На ней туфли с высокими красными каблуками, и к ней уже спешит мужчина.  
Семеро детей с неестественно крупными разноцветными пустышками на шее играют в прибережном песке под палящим солнцем. Яркий мяч валяется, позабытый; дети строят город.  
  
На первый взгляд Бьякуран казался сумасшедшим мечтателем и позером, на второй – просто сумасшедшим, человеком, заплутавшим в своих воображаемых параллельных мирах, но на самом деле все обстояло куда хуже.  
Бьякуран был очень сильным и очень осторожным. Он знал, казалось, все – кроме того, что ему не хотелось знать, того, что было скучным или мешало получать удовольствие от игры. Он хотел уничтожить Стратосферу – просто потому, что мог это сделать.  
Мукуро уже успел забыть это острое, пьянящее чувство схватки.   
«Как бы не заиграться», – думал он.  
Он думал о чем угодно, кроме Кёи, и постепенно тот все реже напоминал о себе, превращаясь в зыбкий, далекий образ, одну из многочисленных картин на стенах «Дракона Миллефиоре».  
  
В один из дней Леонардо Липпи принес цветы в каюту Бьякурана – тот их очень любил, в любом количестве, разные – и поставил вазу на тумбу. Бьякуран, сидевший за столом и погруженный в дела, сначала, казалось, его не заметил, и только спустя пару минут Мукуро понял, что Бьякуран протягивает ему рисунок, портрет какого-то старика, выполненный грифелем.  
– Знаешь его, Лео? – вяло полюбопытствовал Бьякуран.  
Мукуро взял портрет, вгляделся; покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
– Точно?  
– Точно, синьор Джессо. А кто это?  
Бьякуран взял лист, бросил в ящик стола и ослепительно улыбнулся:  
– Это настоящий Леонардо Липпи.  
– А это тогда что? – Мукуро улыбнулся в ответ и потыкал пальцем в руку.  
– Это-то? Подсадное тело. Специально для тебя.  
– Как утомительно быть знаменитостью, – вздохнул Мукуро и небрежно поправил цветы.  
Бьякуран ждал. Он выглядел захваченным азартом и почти счастливым.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Мукуро. – Подловил. И что дальше?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Бьякуран. – Это я должен был спросить. Что дальше, Рокудо Мукуро?  
Мукуро оглянулся. На белой стене за его спиной сияющий огромный дракон пожирал кого-то, скорчившегося во тьме. «Мечтатель и позер», – подумал он и сказал:  
– Слушай. Я нахожусь рядом с тобой уже сколько? Два месяца? Больше?  
– Почти три.  
– Я же вижу, что ты делаешь со Стратосферой.  
Мукуро резко шагнул к столу, наклонился почти к самому лицу Бьякурана, держась руками за столешницу.  
– И мне нравится то, что я вижу.  
Бьякуран не пошевелился. Казалось, он даже не замечал сократившейся дистанции. Только посмотрел – прямо, пристально, непроницаемо.  
А потом сказал:  
– У меня есть срочные дела. Можешь быть свободен… Лео.  
  
Никакая это была, конечно, не свобода – Бьякуран не спешил верить новому союзнику. Мукуро продолжал прикидываться Липпи, но больше не связывался ни с Хром, ни с Франом – у него появилась идея куда интереснее. За несколько дней до начала атаки Леонардо Липпи зашел в кабинет Бьякурана, привычным движением поправил цветы в вазе; посмотрел на край карты, торчавший из-под бумаг, понимающе улыбнулся и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
С Бьякураном он столкнулся уже в коридоре, тот что-то невнятно пробормотал и прошел мимо. У Бьякурана были тяжелые дни. Реальности переполняли его голову – параллельные реальности, глядевшие на Мукуро с картин. Он требовал принести «ноутбук» и «сделать уже что-то с этим чертовым электричеством», а потом приходил в себя и отшучивался.  
Возможно, эта карта и этот пустой кабинет не были проверкой; Мукуро это не беспокоило.  
Кое-что в его личных планах успело измениться.  
  
В день атаки, за два часа до ее начала, когда «Дракон Миллефиоре» остановился на краю Ночи, Бьякуран вызвал его к себе.  
– Что ты знаешь о сегодняшнем плане атаки?  
Мукуро покачал головой.  
– Ничего. Мне, как ты мог догадаться, ничего не сказали.  
Бьякуран помолчал. А потом, будто что-то решив, кивнул:  
– Ты все-таки кое-что знаешь.  
– Что?  
– То, что тебе не сказали.  
Мукуро улыбнулся:  
– Да, могу с уверенностью предположить.   
Бьякуран потянулся за свернутыми картами, разложил их на столе, и Мукуро на мгновение закрыл глаза. Планы Вонголы… Самое очевидное в них – это как начнется атака. Кёя со своими новыми кораблями, конечно же. Интересно, у него уже есть сотня?  
Мукуро открыл глаза.  
– Твой флот прячется за Ночью, – он развернул к себе карту, испещренную пометками. – Вот тут. А Вонгола ждет, что ты будешь…  
Он очертил пальцем область правее Ночи:  
– Здесь. Смотрю, сначала ты сюда и собирался.  
– Но какая-то птичка напела об этом Вонголе, – широко улыбнулся Бьякуран.  
– Брось. Будто ты не знал, – поморщился Мукуро. – Нам стоило поговорить по душам чуть раньше. Атаку начнет Хранитель Облака со своими новыми кораблями. Ты про них наверняка уже слышал. Когда он обнаружит, что на предполагаемом месте тебя нет, то полетит вот сюда.  
Мукуро провел линию по касательной к Ночи.  
– Думаешь?  
– Предполагаю.  
Бьякуран отодвинулся вместе с креслом и снова полез в бонбоньерку. Мечтательно протянул:  
– Да, сильная фигура. Стоит убрать его с поля. Как бы это сделать? А, Мукуро? Может, сжечь пламенем?  
– Я не люблю действовать грубо, – пожал плечами Мукуро.  
– И что бы ты сделал?  
– Сбросил бы его в Ночь.  
– Сбросить в Ночь, – прищурился Бьякуран. – Какая бессмысленная жестокость. Звучит интересно.   
– Только я бы перед этим ему двигатели прострелил, – добавил Мукуро. – Оба. На всякий случай.  
– Из Ночи же невозможно выбраться, – удивился Бьякуран. – Или это что-то личное?  
– Мой опыт подсказывает, что даже в таких случаях стоит подстраховаться.  
– Справишься? – дружелюбно поинтересовался Бьякуран.  
– На твоих-то «саламандрах»? – фыркнул Мукуро. – Нет, конечно.   
– А на своей «звезде»?  
– Она на Дне.  
– Уже нет, – Бьякуран сделал паузу – и вздохнул, огорченный отсутствием реакции. – Так что? Справишься?   
– И что мне помешает сбежать?  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся Бьякуран. – Ничего не помешает.  
– Приятно, когда тебе верят.  
Он махнул рукой, развернулся и пошел к двери, спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд Бьякурана.  
  
Мукуро погладил «Скайларк» по борту, накинул на шею шарф и задумался. Он знал, как это будет. Когда Кёя увидит «Скайларк», то не сможет удержаться, кинется в погоню. А если даже и сможет… Мукуро его подтолкнет.   
Серая капля «Камбио Ролла» пулей выстрелит вперед, пройдет по касательной к Ночи. Кёя не станет нападать – он будет слишком растерян и зол. И вот тогда, подпустив вплотную, Мукуро расстреляет его двигатели из этой красивой новенькой пушки.  
Аккуратно уронит прямо в Ночь.  
  
Да. Пожалуй, это могло сработать.  
Не имело права не сработать.

 

_Кёя_

  
Кёя обманывал себя до последнего. В синей «звезде» мог быть кто угодно; нет, в ней все-таки был Мукуро, его манеру летать сложно перепутать с чьей-то еще, и сейчас они вернутся на «Намигарден». Выстрелы, изрешетившие броню, но так и не задевшие двигатели, могли оказаться уловкой.   
Ощущение абсурдности, неправильности происходящего нарастало.  
Кёя уклонялся от очередей, пытаясь подобраться поближе, и все чаще поглядывал на тумблер Слияния. Ночь приближалась, бесформенное черное пятно на черном небе; неожиданно ожила связь, и Кёя вздрогнул, услышав знакомые интонации в голосах своих пилотов:  
– Кёя, когда ты будешь падать в Ночь…  
– …вспомни о том, что большинство иллюзий…  
– …носит…  
– …кратковременный характер.  
А потом ночное небо вспыхнуло, плеснуло раскаленной лавой, перед глазами, на долю мгновения заслоняя обзор, промелькнуло крыло «звезды» – и что-то, проплавив насквозь силовую установку, швырнуло корабль в Ночь.   
  
«Кажется, он меня убил», – возникла в темноте отстраненная мысль. Мысль никому не принадлежала, да ей и некому было принадлежать – в Ночи есть только Ночь.  
  
«Интересно, что он сделал с моими пилотами? Тоже бросил в Ночь?» – с этим вопросом что-то отделилось от Ночи.   
  
«Правильно, – кивнул себе Кёя. – Все они тогда были на Намигарден. Я успел забыть, с какой легкостью он проворачивает такие вещи».  
  
Он протянул руку, пытаясь нащупать тумблер Слияния, но мог только вспомнить, где тот находится, и на память воспроизвести движение. В темноте появился отблеск, сначала неясный, постепенно он превращался в ровный тусклый свет; Кёя поднес ладонь к глазам и увидел, как под кожей перекатывается пламя. Он привстал, сдернул чехол, обнажая контакты, сел обратно в кресло – и ничего не изменилось. Он мог бы оказаться в любом месте, так работало Слияние, но сейчас даже оно не работало в полную мощность. Ночь останавливает всё.  
«Нам стоит ограничиться деловым сотрудничеством». Мукуро ему даже не лгал, Кёя сам был рад обманываться, напрочь игнорируя странности и нестыковки. Мукуро сказал: «Верь мне», и именно это Кёя и сделал – поверил.   
Но все-таки Слияние работало, постепенно усиливаясь, будто отзывалось на злость и отчаяние.  
Мукуро не был коварным или злонамеренным, он был просто последовательным – и в двенадцать, когда дирижабли Эстранео вспыхивали, сгорая на сети, и в двадцать два, когда «Ролл Камбио» утонул в черной кляксе Ночи.  
Мукуро ничего не знал о Слиянии, Кёя так и не успел ему рассказать, вечно что-то отвлекало или находились занятия и важнее, и интереснее.   
– Срочные дела, – кривя губы, прошептал Кёя, чувствуя, как захлестывает, вскипая, бессильная ярость. Он закрыл глаза и вдруг вспомнил последний раз, когда Мукуро был здесь, рядом, перед ним на коленях, как, уткнувшись лбом в живот и вжимая запястья в подлокотники, бормотал бессмысленную, лживую чушь про любовь.  
Это воспоминание, этот образ встал перед глазами так ярко, что Кёю передернуло.   
И тогда корабль ожил. Пламя вырвалось наружу, освещая кабину; вздрогнули стрелки датчиков, мигнули кристаллы. «Ролл Камбио» двинулся вперед, набирая скорость, – вслепую, неизвестно и уже неважно, куда. Перед глазами вспыхнул знакомый ослепительный свет.  
  
«Нужно вернуться на Намигарден».  
  
В ангаре было безлюдно, только рядами стояли аэропланы и у дальней стены возился сонный техник. Кёя остановил «Ролл Камбио», с усилием поднялся – и вывалился из кабины. В глазах то и дело темнело, во рту стоял вкус крови, а он все никак не мог подняться на ноги, хотя очень, очень старался. Что-то загрохотало, покатилось, послышались быстрые шаги. Его подняли, осторожно придерживая за плечи.  
– Что с атакой, – хрипло пробормотал Кёя и тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. В ангаре появлялись все новые и новые люди, подбегали, что-то спрашивали. Ему казалось – или тут были его пилоты? Значит, они выжили? Но как?  
– Что произошло, – громче, настойчивее повторил он. Экипаж молчал и избегал смотреть в глаза.  
– Кё-сан, – расталкивая толпу, к нему пробирался Кусакабэ. – Пойдемте, Кё-сан. Я все расскажу.  
Кёя высвободился и оттолкнул протянутую руку. Толпа раздражала.  
– Пойдем.  
Кусакабэ держался слева и чуть поодаль, готовый в случае чего поймать своего капитана; Кёя не собирался демонстрировать слабость, в его распоряжении оставались стены, за которые можно было придержаться. Понемногу его отпускало. Остановившись у двери каюты, он сказал:  
– Что-то произошло. Выглядите все как побитые шавки, только что не скулите.  
– Рокудо Мукуро, – ответил Кусакабэ.  
– А, да. Я его слышал. Жалкий предатель. Что он сделал с моими людьми?  
Кусакабэ что-то произнес, тихо, едва слышно.  
– Что?  
– Он их… вытащил.  
– Что?  
– Он развернул их назад и отпустил только у «Намимори Гарден».  
– Сукин сын, – прошептал Кёя. Кусакабэ посмотрел на него странно, отвел взгляд.  
Повезло. Повезло, что эффектное представление оказалось для ублюдка важнее победы. Может, новый союзник спустит с него за это шкуру.   
Нет.   
Кёя сжал виски, выдохнул и спросил:  
– В мою каюту кто-нибудь заходил?  
– Только я.  
– Трогал что-нибудь?  
– Нет, Кё-сан.   
– Свободен.   
  
Капсула стояла на месте. Кёя подошел, наклонился, упираясь руками в стеклянную крышку. И тут повезло. Спящее лицо казалось безмятежным, на губах застыла полуулыбка.  
– Ты все равно вернешься, – тихо и ласково произнес Кёя, чувствуя, как внутри все смерзается в ком. – И когда ты вернешься, то пожалеешь, что родился на свет.  
  
Он слишком вымотался, чтобы заснуть. Ворочался, то и дело вздрагивая от посторонних звуков, а когда начал засыпать, ему показалось, что кто-то садится на кровать, прижимается, обняв и уткнувшись в плечо. Шепчет, согревая кожу дыханием:  
– Две минуты. Мне нужно всего две минуты, и я все объясню.  
Тело среагировало само – перевернуться, подмять, передавить локтем горло; от резкого движения Кёя проснулся и увидел, что рядом никого нет.  
Просто сон.


	8. Стратосфера

 

 

В коридоре «Вонголы-Три» его кто-то догнал. Кёя обернулся и узнал сонного язвительного подростка с «Кокуё Скай» – тот, в форме экипажа и большой зеленой кепке, надвинутой почти на самые глаза, монотонно дергал его за рукав, не отставая ни на шаг.  
– Что тебе нужно, – не выдержал Кёя. Он не связывался с детьми и умственно отсталыми, а подросток, похоже, успешно совмещал в себе и то, и другое.  
– Я Фран, – ответил тот.  
– Я помню, – бросил Кёя и попытался отцепить пальцы от рукава. Хватка Франа была твердой. Знакомо твердой.  
– Что тебе нужно? – устало повторил Кёя, останавливаясь.   
– Вы остановились, – ответил Фран и задумался на мгновение, а потом добавил: – Это хорошо. Я хотел с вами поговорить. Вы спросите, о чем поговорить. Спросите ведь?  
– По-моему, ты и сам отлично справляешься.  
– Почему вы такой злой? – вздохнул Фран. – Знаю! Это, наверное, из-за учителя. Я вас понимаю, Хибари-сан. Однажды он спрятал мою кепку, точнее, не спрятал…  
Кёя закрыл глаза, пытаясь игнорировать назойливый ручеек его голоса; Фран по-прежнему крепко держался за его рукав и, кажется, уже двумя руками.  
– …а еще он отдал меня, совсем еще младенчика, моей бабушке, я сам, правда, этого не помню, но когда мы сыграли с бабушкой в серого волка – это такая сказка есть, про бабушку и серого волка, – старая карга раскололась.  
– И что ты с ней сделал? – неожиданно для себя поинтересовался Кёя. Фран удивленно моргнул.  
– Убил и съел. Или наоборот? Кажется, наоборот. Не стоило ей называть меня выродком Эстранео.   
– Ты молодец, – сказал Кёя и потрепал Франа по плечу. – А теперь отпусти, у меня есть очень важные дела.  
– Срочные? – спросил Фран, помедлил и снова вздохнул: – Ну вот, у вас сейчас такое же лицо как у учителя, когда он пьет лимонный сок.  
«Что за идиотская ситуация», – подумал Кёя.  
– Я хотел с вами поговорить, – повторил Фран. – А вы меня отвлекаете. Я беспокоюсь за учителя!  
Сказав это, он застыл в, как ему, должно быть, казалось, пафосной и героической позе. Но пальцы не разжал – и то и дело украдкой поглядывал на Кёю.  
– Предатель твой учитель, – ответил Кёя. Он устал от этого фарса. Зачем он вообще сюда прилетел?  
– А, вы об этом, – ничуть не удивился Фран. – Вы, наверное, просто не знаете, как учителя в Вонголу затащили.   
– Отстань, – сказал Кёя. Он ничего не хотел об этом знать. Дальнейший разговор был бесполезным и бессмысленным. Он выдернул рукав из разжавшихся пальцев, пошел по коридору, и, почти завернув за поворот, услышал:  
– А Савады-сана нету! Он вообще-то хотел, чтобы я с вами поговорил! То есть он сначала не хотел! А потом…  
Зачем он сюда прилетел?  
Нужно вернуться на Намигарден.  
Это чувство, ощущение того, что он должен быть в другом месте, срочно, прямо сейчас, становилось все сильнее, тревожило, тянуло руку к тумблеру Слияния. Он не заметил, как оказался в «Ролле Камбио». И едва заметил, как все-таки нажал на переключатель.   
В себя привел оглушительный писк Хиберда прямо над ухом; Савада вышел на связь. Спросил несколько недоуменно, собирался ли вообще Хибари-сан прилетать, а если да, то почему так быстро улетел, не добравшись до Савады. Кёя шел к своей каюте, ускоряя шаг. Распахнул дверь, пересек гостиную, бросился к капсуле, открутил вентиль слива наполнителя, распахнул крышку – и ответил удивленно молчащей птичке:  
– У меня тут появились срочные дела.  
В стеклянной крышке отражалось его лицо, искаженное и растянутое, с широкой, злой, торжествующей улыбкой.  
Мукуро сел, огляделся по сторонам. Остановил мутный, расфокусированный взгляд на Кёе – тот расстегнул куртку, стащил ее и бросил на кровать. Кажется, промахнулся.  
– И ты здравствуй, – после паузы сказал Мукуро, поднял руку – с насквозь мокрого рукава текла вода. Мукуро выбрался из капсулы, тряхнул головой – брызги, разлетевшись, упали на лицо, Кёя шагнул вперед.   
– Мне бы сменную одежду, – сказал Мукуро. – Эта промокла.  
Промокла, да. Ткань липла к телу, тщетно пытаясь скрыть его очертания, и Кёя всерьез задумался, не трахнуть ли его напоследок. Нет, оно того не стоило.  
– Я облажался, – сказал Мукуро. – Не хватило совсем немного времени.  
– На что? – машинально переспросил Кёя, неторопливо, по пуговке расстегивая мокрую рубашку.  
– На то, чтобы все там разнести. Медиума убили… – он закрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь. – Наконец-то.  
– Это пустяки, не отвлекайся, – ответил Кёя и стянул с его плеч рубашку, невесомо дотронулся губами до шеи.  
Мукуро беспокойно пошевелился. Потянулся к нему, но Кёя его отстранил. Такая холодная кожа. Он провел по груди, задевая соски, спустился к животу. Нежно шепнул:  
– Двигатели я заменил, починить не удалось.  
– Да, я так и думал, – Мукуро выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу, обхватил лицо, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, приблизился.  
– Оба двигателя, – выдохнул Кёя в раскрытые мягкие губы. – Хорошо, что ты не знал о третьем, правда?  
– Но я знал, – ответил Мукуро.  
Когда Кёя представлял эту встречу, то думал, все будет по-другому; он думал, Мукуро, загнанный в угол, будет юлить и оправдываться, торопиться, комкать слова и подтверждать каждым звуком, каждым движением свою вину. Но тот стоял, голый по пояс, в расстегнутых брюках, щурился от яркого света, вздрагивал от прикосновений. И выглядел усталым и сонным, таким, что хотелось – даже не трахнуть, а обнять, накрыть одеялом и смотреть, как он спит. Охранять его сон.  
«Ты меня предал».  
Все это было слишком, по любым меркам; слишком больно, слишком неожиданно, слишком реально, и Кёя, не сдерживаясь, заорал:  
– Ты меня поимел, сукин ты сын!

 

 

 

_Мукуро_

  
«Нет, я тебя спас».  
В ушах все еще звенел крик. Кёя никогда не повышал голос. Кёя никогда не показывал, что его что-то задевает. Когда так долго и так успешно прячешь свои уязвимые места, люди забывают о том, что они есть. Вот и Мукуро забыл; в той спешке, напуганный словами Бьякурана, он мгновенно предложил альтернативный вариант – достаточно эффектный для человека, питающего слабость к театральным эффектам, – и на этом успокоился. Потому что Кёя пообещал, что будет ему верить, потому что Кёя, свалившийся в Ночь, оглушенный этим чертовым Слиянием, должен был, обязан был трезво оценить ситуацию и понять, что происходит.   
Он не успел доделать совсем немного. Он представлял, как возвращается на Намигарден и небрежно так говорит Кёе: «Считаю до трех. Три, два, один… Сюрприз!», и тогда небо за иллюминатором становится белым и раскаленным, а потом обломки несокрушимой эскадры Миллефиоре падают на сеть и коротко вспыхивают, сгорая. Он почти успел, но Кёя выбрался из Ночи, и все его пилоты вернулись целыми и невредимыми. Бьякуран сложил два и два и решил, что это слишком, и Мукуро пришлось ускориться, но ничего все равно не вышло, потому что его медиум – тот, который, не привлекая лишнего внимания, все это время возился с моторами, – был схвачен. У медиума обнаружился низкий болевой порог и мощный инстинкт самосохранения, он бы уже запел, как птичка, но вместо этого неожиданно решил покончить жизнь самоубийством. Бьякуран оказался к этому готов, и Мукуро застрял.  
И Мукуро застрял.  
Он все еще не мог поверить, что вернулся на Намигарден.  
– Погоди, – сказал он Кёе. – Да подожди ты.  
И тот замолчал, взял себя в руки – так, что Мукуро почти услышал глухой металлический стук закрывшейся кабины. Отвернулся, шагнул к иллюминатору – Мукуро видел только спину и то, как в руке, забытая, покачивалась тонфа.  
Нет, он видел не только это – письменное бюро, карту на стене, светлый паркет, глубокие кресла, аккуратно заправленную кровать – в изголовье валяется куртка; все здесь было Кёино, все было Кёей.  
– Я на Намигарден, – кивнул своим мыслям Мукуро.  
– Где же еще? – равнодушно откликнулась спина, так равнодушно, что передернуло от холода.  
– Кёя.  
Кёя обернулся.  
– Мне нужна сменная одежда. Давай поговорим позже.  
– Одежда в шкафу, буду ждать тебя в кают-компании, – отозвался Кёя и вышел из каюты. Перед дверью на мгновение задержался:  
– Попытаешься сбежать – убью без разговоров.   
Сбежать? Мукуро растерянно моргнул и покосился на кровать. Да он с ума сошел, этот Кёя.   
  
Все это, казалось, уже происходило раньше, и дверь в рубку была так же приоткрыта, и точно так же за ней слышались приглушенные голоса. На столе лежала колода карт; Мукуро сел на узкий жесткий диван – такой же неудобный, как и тот, что стоял напротив; взял колоду в руки. Знакомая.  
На пороге кают-компании появился Кёя. Он выглядел сосредоточенным и немного отстраненным, затянутым в костюм как в броню, безупречный узел шейного платка хотелось развязать или хотя бы немного ослабить.  
– Голоден? – поинтересовался Кёя.  
– Нет.  
– Выпьешь?  
– Не откажусь.  
Кёя открыл бар, завозился там; Мукуро спросил в спину:  
– Сыграем?   
– Сыграем, – кивнул Кёя и поставил на стол бокалы и бутылку.   
Он сдавал по две, карты ложились на стол ровно и четко, а когда их стало четырнадцать, Мукуро наполнил бокалы.   
Кёя взял карты и тут же сбросил Птиц. Аэроплан на переднем плане, казалось, пытался догнать птичью стаю – далекие черные точки в утреннем небе.  
Мукуро потянулся за картой, дотронулся – и сказал:  
– Я знал про Слияние. Когда ты появился на «Вонголе-Шесть»… Ты себя со стороны не видел. И этот новый корабль…  
– Я не успел тебе сказать, – Кёя смотрел на него, покачивая бокал, потом сделал глоток.  
– Талбот успел, – ответил Мукуро, вспоминая, как чертов старикашка битый час отделывался намеками и отговорками, и лишь когда Мукуро собрался уходить, наугад, вслепую бросив, что лучше спросит у Аркобалено, – наконец-то сдался и все рассказал.  
Лед в Кёиных глазах начал таять, медленно, почти незаметно; только сейчас Мукуро понял, в каком напряжении находился все это время. Как он боялся.  
Он взял Птиц и выложил Пламя. Кёя молчал.  
– Ты должен был подумать и понять! – вырвалось у Мукуро. – Или хотя бы поверить! Ты же обещал…  
Потянувшись к колоде, Кёя достал карту, тут же ее сбросил. Маре, небесное море.   
– Ночь – это была моя идея, – посмотрев на карту, сказал Мукуро. – Бьякуран просто хотел сжечь тебя пламенем.  
Кёя вскинул взгляд, начал было что-то говорить – и осекся.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Кёя_

  
«Ты мог подумать и понять»? Да черта с два! Планы Мукуро, планы, рассчитанные на одного человека, раздражали своей неочевидностью. Иногда казалось, он и сам не знает, чего хочет, просто действует наобум. Поверить…  
В ход пошла уже вторая бутылка. Кёя пил машинально, почти не пьянея, и наблюдал, как розовеют щеки Мукуро; слушал, как он, перестав подбирать слова и наконец-то расслабившись, рассказывает трагическую историю своей разведывательно-подрывной кампании.  
«Трагикомическую», – поправил себя Кёя. На первый взгляд сдав Вонголу с потрохами, Мукуро умудрился подставить только Кёю, да и то – в последний момент отогнать его людей в безопасное место. Такого союзника не пожелаешь даже врагу. Такого напарника никому не пожелаешь. Не человек, а ходячая проблема.  
«Он меня спас», – мелькнуло в голове умиротворенно; захлестнуло, смывая злость и разочарование.  
– С Ночью тоже все очень удачно сложилось, – продолжал делиться Мукуро и крутил в руке карту Штурвала, постукивая гранями по столешнице. – Но я был уверен, что ты выберешься. Кстати, как оно там? Внутри Ночи? На что похоже? Что там, внутри?  
– Ничего, – ответил Кёя. – Ничего там нет.  
Мукуро пошевелился на диване, вытянул ноги – ткань прошуршала, задевая ногу под столом, – и потянулся к верхней пуговице рубашки.  
– Душно, – сказал он, поблескивая шальными, пьяными, яркими глазами. – Почти как тогда.  
– Я сменил экипаж, – невольно улыбнулся Кёя.  
– Мудрое решение, – кивнул Мукуро.  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
– А что потом?  
Кёя потянулся вперед, взял его за руку, открывая веер карт, и вытащил оттуда Ночь.  
– Так что сложилось удачно, Мукуро?  
Тот усмехнулся и бросил открытые карты на стол.  
– «Наш вариант загадки про курицу и яйцо. Аномалии или платформы – что из этого первично? Что порождает другое? Ответ прост».  
Кёя кивнул, вспоминая:  
– «Платформы-коробочки не герметичны, иначе бы они не могли воздействовать на реальность Стратосферы, скреплять ее в единое целое. Их непрерывное излучение подпитывает аномалии. Аномалии, в свою очередь, защищают платформы. Но, возвращаясь к вопросу первичности, правильный ответ – ни то и ни другое. Первично пламя, нематериализованная идея, квинтэссенция свойства».  
– Я думал над этим, – ответил Мукуро, отодвигая волосы с лица и приваливаясь к спинке дивана. В голове мелькнуло, что кто-то, настолько привлекательный, и слово «думал» не сочетаются никак, ни в каком виде.  
– Если первична нематериализованная идея… – продолжил Мукуро, сбился, облизал нижнюю губу и с досадой воскликнул: – Не смотри на меня так!  
А потом, уже спокойнее, добавил:  
– О чем я там говорил?  
– Если первична нематериализованная идея, – подсказал Кёя.  
– То она – при некоторых удачных совпадениях, таких, как это твое Слияние, – может материализоваться. Проще говоря, пройдя через аномалию, ты получил ценный артефакт. Что бы это могло быть, как ты думаешь?  
Этот Мукуро.  
Кёя закрыл глаза, выдохнул и начал считать до десяти.

 

 

 

 _Мукуро_

  
– Ты мог бы сказать раньше, – очень мягко, очень терпеливо, очень неприязненно сказал Кёя, открыв глаза. Мукуро и так было трудно соображать, а тут еще и это.  
– Я не мог, – ответил он. – Я туда сам собирался, только не знал, как потом выбраться.   
– Артефакт, значит, – продолжил Кёя. – Обладающий свойствами Ночи.  
Мукуро закивал, соглашаясь.  
– Неопределенность. Ночь стирает все, выбирай, что хочешь. Любой вариант развития событий.  
Кёя полез в карман и выложил на стол половину монетки, отодвигая уже ненужные карты. Кажется, Мукуро ее узнал. Кажется, для Кёи их первая встреча тоже стала незабываемой.  
– Она не была черной.  
– Не была.  
– Значит, у тебя получилось!  
Мукуро встал, держась за стол, его повело. Кёя смотрел на него безотрывно, жадным, влюбленным взглядом.   
– Вспомни, – сказал Мукуро, огибая стол и присаживаясь рядом на диван. – Было что-то такое, что ты в последнее время хотел изменить или не допустить?  
– Да, было, – неожиданно серьезно ответил Кёя. – Я очень хотел не пропустить момент, когда ты вернешься.  
– А? – переспросил Мукуро. Он, по правде говоря, засмотрелся на Кёины губы – когда тот говорил, они двигались очень волнующе. Завораживающе. Кто угодно бы мог засмотреться.  
– Боялся, что ты сбежишь, – злобно добавил Кёя.  
– О, ну… В общем, примерно так оно и работает.  
Кёя взял со стола монетку, недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
– Значит, достаточно захотеть, чтобы прошлое или будущее пошло по-другому?   
– Именно, дорогой капитан, – кивнул Мукуро и сунул ему в руки полный бокал. – Ты можешь вообще все исправить. Вернуть себе «звезду» – даже ту, разбитую. Хочешь?  
Кажется, Кёя понял его последний вопрос не совсем правильно, но результат Мукуро устроил, только вот на диване было тесновато, хотя какая разница.  
– Очень хочу, – ответил Кёя, отрываясь от его губ. – Давай сначала закончим с Джессо, а потом – займемся…  
Он восхитительно улыбнулся:  
– Срочными делами.

Полчаса спустя они все еще решали проблему с Бьякураном. Все годные, сложные, выверенные варианты закончились еще десять минут назад; каждый из них так или иначе приводил к нежелательным последствиям. Мукуро забрался на диван, положив ноги на колени Кёе; тот все пытался пристроить бутылку у него на животе, а потом сказал, что Мукуро бесполезен, ненадежен и неустойчив.  
Мукуро засмеялся:  
– А еще можно так! Бьякуран мог в первый же день моего прибытия свалиться с лестницы и рассыпаться… на облако белых бабочек!   
Кёя подавился вином, закашлялся, но обошлось без происшествий.  
– Ну что? – спросил Мукуро.  
– Сейчас у Савады спросим, – ответил Кёя и достал свою птичку. Мукуро было немного жаль Саваду. Они использовали его как точку сверки с реальностью. Саваде бы, наверное, было лестно об этом узнать, если бы он не имел дурацкой привычки спать ночью.  
– Да, Хибари-сан, – послышался сонный голос.  
– Что слышно про Джессо?  
– А что, его нашли?  
– А что, он пропал?  
– Пару месяцев назад, Хибари-сан. – зевнул Савада. – Ты же сам мне об этом говорил. Кстати, Мукуро так и не объявлялся?  
Кёя оборвал связь, помолчал, а потом сказал:  
– Почему вообще бабочки? Откуда эти дурацкие бабочки? Он мог, к примеру, свалиться с лестницы и сломать себе шею.  
Он выглядел недовольным, но пальцы в это время ловко расстегивали брюки Мукуро, и тот подумал, что Бьякуран – в любом своем состоянии – может все-таки подождать, потому что срочные дела становятся все более срочными. Мукуро сел, придвигаясь ближе, а Кёя приложил палец к его губам и снова связался с Савадой.  
– Слушаю, Хибари-сан, – устало ответил тот. – Что-то еще забыл спросить?  
– Да, забыл. Как обстоят дела с Джессо?  
– Это я у тебя должен спрашивать, как они обстоят. Мне казалось, ты сам вызвался их добить. После этой дурацкой смерти Бьякурана все вверх тормашками…  
Мукуро удивленно округлил глаза и очень, очень осторожно развязал шейный платок.  
– Кстати, Мукуро так и не объявлялся? – сонно пробормотал Савада.  
Кёя спрятал птичку в карман и внимательно посмотрел на Мукуро.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Мне кажется, не только Бьякуран мог… – неприятным голосом начал говорить Кёя, и тут же захлопнул себе рот рукой.  
Кажется, у них назревала серьезная проблема. Стоило задуматься о том, что характер у Кёи всегда был премерзкий.   
– Я теперь все могу, – удивленно произнес человек с премерзким характером.   
Мукуро подумал, что, возможно, в этот раз он заигрался. И, может быть, ситуация на самом деле вышла из-под контроля. Он должен был срочно что-то придумать. Он должен был – а вместо этого оказался в каюте, на кровати, и обнаружил, что целует Кёю, одной рукой придерживая его запястья над головой. Такая реальность его устраивала. Или не устраивала? Кёя пошевелился под ним, горячий, невозможно желанный, и Мукуро вдруг вспомнил то, что никогда не менялось, сколько бы они ни меняли реальность.  
– Монетка, – вздохнул Мукуро.  
– Она самая.  
Кёя освободил руку и потянулся к тумбочке; его лицо вдруг изменилось. Он обернулся.  
Мукуро проследил за его взглядом и увидел записку.  
– Что там?  
Кёя раздраженно дернул бровью.  
А в записке было вот что:  
«Реальность, в которой Хибари Кёя разнес всю Стратосферу с помощью высокоуровневого модулятора вероятностей, заменилась реальностью, в которой у глупых детей успели отобрать артефакт. В свою очередь, текущая реальность позволила изменить процесс создания Стратосферы, и теперь она не требует поддержания, присутствия и участия Аркобалено.  
Спасибо за работу, обвинения сняты, как и было обещано.  
Ария Джильо Неро».  
Мукуро помолчал, прикидывая в уме, сойдет ли выражение облегчения, появившееся на его лице, за дружеское сочувствие, а потом решил, что Кёю нужно срочно отвлечь.  
– Ненавижу Аркобалено, – выдохнул Кёя и закинул ногу ему на талию.  
– У меня есть еще одна половинка, – шепнул Мукуро на ухо.  
– Оставь себе, – поморщился Кёя. – Она не волшебная. Ох, да, Мукуро, вот так…  
«Очень на это надеюсь», – мелькнуло в голове.  
А потом им стало не до того.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
